Love Shooters
by dymtae
Summary: Kehidupan Jungkook sangatlah normal, sebelum pria aneh yang mengaku sebagai asisten Cupid datang dan menghancurkan segalanya. /Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung / VKook / TaeKook Fanfiction /
1. Chapter 1

Kim Taehyung

X

Jeon Jungkook

Cinta. Apa itu cinta? Bagaimana cinta bisa terjadi?

Sebagian orang mengatakan, cinta terjadi karena cupid telah melepaskan anak panah pada sasarannya, yang dalam hal ini berarti manusia. Sebagian orang hanya mempercayai mitos tersebut tanpa mengetahui kebenaran dibalik semuanya. Memang benar jika Cupid dikatakan sebagai dewa cinta, hanya saja cupid terlalu sibuk jika harus mengurusi urusan percintaan manusia sendirian. Tak banyak yang tahu kalau dewa yang digambarkan sebagai bocah mungil bersayap dengan panah dan popok itu memiliki asisten-asisten yang membantunya dalam menangani urusan percintaan. Asisten Cupid atau Love Shooters, begitulah mereka dipanggil, adalah mahkluk-makhluk berkekuatan super yang ditugaskan untuk membantu cupid menembakan panah-panah cinta kepada umat manusia. Secara fisik, Love Shooters tampak sama seperti manusia normal lainnya. Satu-satunya hal yang membedakan Love Shooters dengan manusia secara fisik adalah daging berbulu yang tumbuh dari punggung mereka, atau biasa disebut sayap. Cupid memiliki jutaan asisten yang tersebar di seluruh dunia, dan satu diantaranya adalah V.

* * *

::: Hai hai hai! Apa kabar kalian? Rasanya udah lama banget sejak aku mempublish ff terakhir aku. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku kembali dengan membawa cerita baru. Semoga kalian suka sama fanfic VKook aku yang baru ini yaaa

P.s sebenernya aku gak begitu tahu tentang Cupid, tapi semoga kalian suka~^^

-Keep Calm & Love VKook/Taekook-


	2. Chapter 2

**-Kim Taehyung-**

Di suatu sore yang cerah, saat burung-burung kembali ke sarangnya, Love Shooters masih beterbangan kesana-kemari untuk mencari sasaran. Sayap mereka yang sewarna salju mengepak-ngepak di udara. Tanpa makan dan tidur, Love Shooters terus bekerja 24 jam dalam sehari. Bagaimanapun juga mereka menanggung beban besar dalam menangani kehidupan percintaan manusia. Coba saja tidur selama satu menit, maka akan ada 10 pasangan putus cinta saat mereka terbangun. Bayangkan jika mereka tidur 8 jam dalam sehari seperti manusia. Kurang lebih akan ada 4800 pasangan yang putus cinta dalam satu hari. Dari balik awan, V menunggu targetnya dengan bosan. Wajahnya mengkerut kesal, mahkota yang terbuat dari daun dafnah diletakan sekenanya di atas kepala. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, dan sebuah layar transparan secara ajaib muncul di hadapannya. Di layar tersebut profil sasaran V ditampilkan secara lengkap. Mulai dari nama, tempat tanggal lahir, riwayat hidup, dan yang terpenting, orang yang disukainya tertera di layar tersebut. Sasarannya kali ini adalah seorang mahasiswa bernama Mark Tuan. Mark adalah pria tampan dan kaya yang dikenal sebagai playboy kelas kakap. Tapi sejak bertemu juniornya di kampus yang bernama Park Jinyoung, Mark perlahan-lahan berubah dan mulai menyukainya.

Persentase rasa suka Mark pada Jinyoung berada pada level 49,9%. Itu sudah naik banyak sekali sejak terakhir kali V memeriksanya. Persentase rasa suka adalah kadar rasa suka seseorang terhadap orang lain yang dinyatakan dalam bentuk persen. Persentase rasa suka merupakan pedoman bagi Love Shooters dalam membidik sasaran. Asal kalian tahu saja, Love Shooters tidak sembarangan menembak manusia agar jatuh cinta. Setiap manusia memiliki persentase rasa suka yang terlihat di layar status yang muncul di atas kepala mereka dan layar status ini hanya bisa dilihat oleh Love Shooters. Persentase rasa suka dimulai dari skala 0-100%. Jika seseorang memiliki persentase rasa suka antara 0-49%, maka bisa dikatakan bahwa perasaan mereka masih berada dalam tahap 'suka', dan saat persentasenya mencapai 50%, saat itulah Love Shooters bertugas untuk melepaskan anak panah mereka pada sasaran. Jika selama ini manusia selalu menganggap bahwa cinta terjadi karena Cupid menembakan anak panahnya, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Pada dasarnya cinta terjadi berdasarkan kehendak manusia itu sendiri. Bukan pengaruh mantra maupun pihak ketiga. Fungsi dari panah-panah Cupid bukanlah untuk membuat seseorang jatuh cinta, tetapi memberikan dorongan kepada manusia-manusia yang sekiranya memiliki persentase rasa suka yang tinggi untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang disukainya.

"Tinggal 0,1%, dan aku akan membidik dadamu Mark. Tunggu saja!"

Lima belas menit kemudian Mark terlihat di taman depan kampusnya sambil menyenandungkan lagu-lagu cinta yang sedang trend akhir-akhir ini. V meraih busurnya dan segera menukik turun. Ia berdiri di dahan sebuah pohon besar di taman. Sebuah layar peringatan muncul secara tiba-tiba dan mengeluarkan bunyi getar yang mengejutkan V sehingga ia hampir terjatuh dari dahan pohon. Di layar itu, sebuah foto dari Mark Tuan dengan border hati yang menyala mengerjap-ngerjap. Hal ini terjadi setiap kali persentase rasa suka manusia telah mencapai 50%, tujuannya untuk memperingatkan Love Shooters untuk segera membidiknya. V seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, tapi peringatan itu selalu saja muncul ketika V sedang dalam keadaan tidak siap. Dengan kesal V buru-buru menekan tombol close yang terletak pada sisi kanan atas layar. Kalau bisa ia ingin mematikan sistemnya untuk selamanya, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Seberapa bencinyapun V, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyumpah-nyumpah dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Sementara V sibuk dengan sumpah serapahnya, Mark sudah tak lagi berada di tempatnya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik saja Mark menghilang entah kemana. Jika V diperbolehkan untuk menyamakan sasarannya dengan hewan, maka V akan memilih menyamakan Mark dengan belut, mereka sama-sama sulit untuk ditangkap. Tubuh V melorot ke dahan pohon. Ia tidak pernah selelah ini sebelumnya. Meski masih kesal, V memposisikan dirinya untuk terbang menyusul Mark. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus bersikap profesional dan segera mengakhiri urusannya dengan belut yang berwujud seperti pangeran tampan itu.

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya mobil Mark berhenti di sebuah sekolah seni. Entah apa yang dilakukannya disini, V tidak peduli. V mendarat di atap salah satu gedung sekolah, cukup dekat dengan posisi Mark sekarang. Tempatnya cukup strategis untuk membidik sasaran. V memposisikan busur di depan badannya. Bersiap untuk melepas anak panah pada sasaran. 1.. 2.. BRUK! Seseorang menabrak V dari belakang. Badannya terpental ke depan. Dengan sigap, kedua sayapnya langsung mengepak dan menerbangkannya ke udara. Di belakangnya sesosok makhluk dengan pakaian serba hitam terkekeh geli. Sayapnya hitam mengkilap seperti baru dipoles.

"Rap Monster? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

V tergagap. Ia tidak tahu jika dirinya akan bertemu lagi dengan musuh bebuyutannya di tempat seperti ini. Rap Monster adalah seorang Love Breaker, mahkluk-makhluk yang tugasnya berbanding terbalik dengan Love Shooters. Mereka mematahkan hati manusia dan selalu berusaha menghalang-halangi tugas Love Shooters. Jumlah Love Breakers tidak sebanyak Love Shooters, tapi satu Love Breaker saja sudah cukup merepotkan. V pernah beberapa kali bertemu mereka—lebih tepatnya diganggu oleh mereka, mereka benar-benar mengacaukan tugas-tugas V. Jujur saja, V tidak pernah ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi, bahkan untuk minum teh sekalipun.

"Melakukan tugasku, tentu saja. Apa ini caramu menyambut sahabat lama? Dan ini!" Rap Monster menunjukan busur dan panah milik V. Ia mencurinya saat menubruk V dari belakang. "Apa aku boleh meminjamnya sebentar? Punyamu terlihat lebih bersinar daripada punyaku." Rap Monster memelas. Mungkin dalam hatinya ia merasa dirinya terlihat seperti anak anjing maltese.

V melihat wadah panahnya. Seharusnya ada dua anak panah yang tersisa, tetapi berapa kalipun V menghitungnya, hanya ada satu anak panah lagi. Anak panah yang satu lagi mungkin sudah terlepas saat V mencoba membidik Mark tadi. Tidak apa-apa, pikir V. Selama anak panah itu mengenai sasaran, tugasnya hari ini sudah selesai.

"kembalikan panahku sekarang juga, atau aku akan—"

Sebelum V sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rap Monster terbang secepat kilat membawa panah milik V. Spontan, V langsung menyusulnya. Tapi Rap Monster terlalu cepat. Saat V tiba di atap gedung lain, Rap Monster telah berada dalam posisi untuk membidiknya. Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, Rap Monster menggunakan panah milik V untuk menyerangnya. V tahu anak panah Cupid tidak akan membunuhnya, tetapi kalau ia terkena anak panah itu pasti akan ada efek sampingnya. V tidak tahu apa, ia tidak pernah ingin membayangkannya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan terkena panah miliknya sendiri. V dan panahnya telah bersama-sama dalam waktu yang lama. Tentunya ia tidak mau mengalami yang namanya 'senjata makan tuan'. V mengumpulkan tenaganya. Mengambil ancang-ancang dan terbang sekuat tenaga menuju Rap Monster. Maksud hati ingin menjatuhkan musuhnya untuk membalas apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tapi sayang ia kalah cepat. Sebelum V sempat merebut panahnya, Rap Monster telah menyerangnya lebih dulu. Anak panah miliknya tertancap tepat di jantungnya. Rasa sakit dan ngilu menjalari tubuhnya. Dalam hatinya V terus merapal doa. Aku tidak akan mati. Tidak, aku tidak akan mati. Tidak boleh mati. Kelopak matanya terasa jauh lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Matanya perlahan mulai menutup, dan kesadarannya pun hilang.

* * *

Badan V terasa remuk. Bahkan untuk menggerakan jemarinya pun ia tidak sanggup. Badannya melayang, tapi ia tidak terbang. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya. Pandangannya terlihat samar seolah ada kabut yang menghalangi. Tapi V bisa melihat bahwa kedua tangannya memeluk erat leher seseorang. Kulit lehernya terasa lembut di pipi V. Aroma yang menyeruak dari tubuh orang itu begitu segar dan menenangkan. Apa ini mimpi? Tidak. Love Shooters tidak pernah bermimpi. Bahkan tertidur sekalipun tidak pernah. Apa ini surga? Mungkin saja. Mungkin perkiraannya salah. Senjatanya mungkin memang bisa membunuhnya. Tetapi jika ini surga, bagaimana V menjelaskan orang yang sedang menggendongnya saat ini? Ia tidak ingat kalau di surga seseorang akan menggendongmu kemana-mana. Pandangannya berputar-putar. Kepalanya terasa ditusuk jarum. V tidak bisa menahannya, jadi ia putuskan untuk kembali memejamkan matanya.

* * *

 **-Jeon Jungkook-**

Jungkook tidak pernah tertidur di kelas. Seorang murid teladan sepertinya tidak akan pernah tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung. Tidak, tidak pernah sebelumnya, sampai hari ini. Lagipula bukan salah Jungkook jika ia tertidur di kelas. Semua itu semata-mata karena guru sejarahnya. Suaranya yang lembut dan kecil terdengar seperti dongeng pengantar tidur. Seberapa kerasnyapun usaha Jungkook untuk menahan rasa kantuknya, akhirnya ia tertidur juga. Guru perempuan itu memang tidak pernah menegur siapapun yang tidur di kelas, dengan syarat nilainya harus bagus saat ulangan. Tidak sulit. Jungkook menempati posisi 10 besar dalam peringkat nasional. Tertidur satu kali tidak akan membuat peringkatnya merosot begitu saja, kan? Jungkook tertidur dengan lelap, ia bahkan tidak sadar saat pelajaran sudah usai. Saat Jungkook terbangun, seisi kelasnya telah kosong. Sepertinya semua orang sudah pulang tanpa repot-repot untuk membangunkannya. Jika bukan karena ponselnya yang bergetar terus-menerus karena telpon dan sms masuk, mau tidak mau Jungkook mungkin harus menginap di sekolah itu. Jungkook melihat layar ponselnya. Lima belas sms dan 30 missed calls dari Jimin. Sahabatnya itu pasti khawatir karena Jungkook tak kunjung pulang. Jungkook buru-buru memasukan alat tulisnya dan pulang.

Jungkook membenci sekolahnya. Jarak antara gedung sekolah ke gerbangnya dibuat jauh sekali. Belum sampai ¾ jalan, Jungkook sudah kelelahan. Jarak ini juga merugikan bagi orang-orang yang sering kesiangan. Walaupun Jungkook bukan salah satunya, ia merasa prihatin juga pada mereka. Ponsel Jungkook bergetar-getar di dalam saku menyadarkan Jungkook dari renungan kecilnya. Telepon dari Jimin. Jujur saja Jungkook sangat menyukai betapa Jimin selalu perhatian padanya. Tapi jika Jimin terus-terusan menelponnya seperti ini, ia agak kesal juga.

"Ya, hyung?" Kata Jungkook dengan nada malas-malasan. "Jeon Jungkook! Dimana kau? Kenapa belum pulang? Lihatlah jam berapa ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa aku perlu menjemputmu?" Jungkook menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Suara Jimin yang melengking bisa-bisa merusak gendang telinganya. Begitulah Jimin. Saat ia sedang khawatir akan sulit mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bicara. Diinvestigasi polisi rasanya lebih menyenangkan daripada ditanya-tanya oleh Jimin. "Hyung, katakan satu-satu! Kau membuatku bingung. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Tunggu saja di rumah. Aku akan segera pul—" Jungkook menjatuhkan ponselnya. Rasa nyeri menyerang dadanya secara tiba-tiba. Rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh jarum. Otot-ototnya dalam tubuhnya serasa dialiri listrik. Jungkook menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Ia tidak ingat kalau dirinya punya riwayat penyakit serius. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Jungkook kembali normal. Dadanya tidak terasa nyeri lagi. Jungkook meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak dengan mengenaskan di tanah. Ponselnya kembali bergetar, dan sebuah pesan masuk dari tertera di layar.

 _Dari: Kim Yugyeom_

 _Jeon! Kau masih di sekolah? Maaf aku tidak sempat membangunkanmu. Aku buru-buru =P Oh ya, bisa tolong bawakan sepatu olahragaku yang tertinggal di lapangan bola? Aku lupa membawanya. Tolong ya.. Aku mencintaimu Jeon 333'_

Oh yeah. Itulah yang namanya teman. Mengingatnya ketika kau sedang membutuhkan. Jungkook menyimpan ponselnya ke saku, dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Di sekolah, Jungkook tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun. Jungkook selalu bersikap tertutup dan dingin pada semua orang. Tidak masalah jika ia tidak memiliki teman. Itu justru akan membantunya lebih fokus dalam belajar. Karena sikapnya itu, tidak heran jika tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Jungkook bahkan mendapat julukan si pintar yang kesepian. Tetapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kim Yugyeom selalu menempel padanya seperti lintah yang sulit untuk dimusnahkan. Meski Jungkook terus bersikap dingin, Yugyeom selalu kembali dan menempel lagi padanya.

Jungkook berjalan tersaruk-saruk menyusuri lapangan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sepatu Yugyeom dimanapun. Ia merasa dirinya mungkin sedang dipermainkan. Jungkook bersumpah, jika Yugyeom berani mempermainkannya, ia tidak akan segan untuk membunuhnya. Matahari sore yang berwarna jingga menyoroti kulitnya yang kering. Jungkook berhenti sebentar untuk melihat matahari yang akan terbenam. Indah sekali, pikirnya. Suatu objek besar bersayap secara tiba-tiba terbang melintasi langit sore. Jungkook tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena cahaya matahari menyilaukan matanya. Bentuknya seperti burung, tapi jauh lebih besar.

BRUK!

Sesuatu terjatuh tepat di belakang Jungkook membuatnya terlonjak dan menjerit seperti seorang gadis. Jungkook menengok ke sekitar dengan panik, berharap tidak ada yang melihatnya. Di belakangnya, seseorang dengan pakaian yang aneh terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Apa dia baru saja melompat dari atap gedung? Jungkook buru-buru menghampirinya. Orang itu baru saja terjatuh dari tempat yang tinggi, tapi anehnya ia tidak memiliki luka atau goresan sedikit pun. Jungkook mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati, tapi ia tetap tidak bergerak. Jungkook memeriksa nadinya. Masih ada. Dia masih hidup. Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon 911. Suhu tubuh orang itu semakin menurun. Tangannya sedingin mayat. Jungkook menarik tubuh orang itu ke punggungnya, menggendongnya menuju gerbang. Ia tidak bisa diam saja sementara sementara ambulance masih dalam perjalanan.

* * *

***Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah follow, fav, dan memberikan review untuk fanfic ini. Jangan ragu untuk memberikan kritik dan saran! Aku cinta kalian~^^


	3. Chapter 3

**-Jeon Jungkook-**

Jungkook tidak suka rumah sakit. Ke ruangan manapun ia pergi, bau obat-obatan selalu mengikuti. Di sekitarnya orang-orang mengeluh kesakitan. Ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu. Tapi tidak bisa secepat itu. Ia terlanjur menjerumuskan diri sebagai wali pria aneh yang jatuh dari atap gedung sekolahnya. Tidak ada ponsel ataupun dompet. Pria itu benar-benar jatuh dengan tangan hampa. Setidaknya kalau ia mau bunuh diri, ia harus menelpon keluarganya untuk mengucapakan selamat tinggal. Jungkook mengamatinya dengan seksama. Dokter bilang orang itu baik-baik saja. Selain shock dan kelelahan, tidak ada luka serius. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sangat aneh. Bajunya adalah linen putih seperti gaun sepanjang lutut ala orang-orang Yunani Kuno. Mahkota dari daun dafnah menghiasi rambut coklatnya. Melihat penampilannya, Jungkook agak waswas. Seharusnya ia tidak berpikiran macam-macam, tapi Jungkook harap yang digendongnya ke rumah sakit adalah orang waras dari kelas teater yang sedang memainkan peran. Namun merasa depresi karena tidak bisa menghapalkan naskahnya, lalu memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan diri dari gedung berlantai tiga. Bukannya orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa dan melompat karena mengira lapangan sekolah Jungkook adalah taman bunga yang terhampar luas. Ya, semoga.

Sudah 3 jam sejak mereka berada di rumah sakit, tapi orang itu tak kunjung sadar. Sebenarnya Jungkook bisa saja meninggalkannya. Toh mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ada juga yang mencari orang ini. Jungkook ingin segera pulang. Jimin sudah mengiriminya puluhan sms memintanya untuk segera pulang. Tapi Jungkook tidak mau jadi menjadi orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Setidaknya Jungkook akan menungguinya sampai sadar. Sementara Jungkook melamun, si orang aneh menggeliut di kasurnya. Menguap dan meregangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Daripada terlihat seperti orang yang baru terjatuh dari tempat tinggi, ia justru terlihat seperti baru bangun di pagi hari setelah menikmati mimpi indahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Jungkook seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Apa aku di surga?" Kata orang itu dengan wajah polosnya. Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Apa aku terlihat seperti malaikat?" orang aneh itu tersenyum. Entah bagaimana caranya tapi bibirnya jadi berbentuk kotak. "Kau tidak punya sayap. Kau terlihat seperti manusia." Gawat! Rupanya Jungkook memang menyelamatkan orang gila. Jungkook menyesal karena tidak meninggalkannya saja dari tadi. "Kau bicara seolah-olah bukan manusia." orang itu membeku. Perkataan Jungkook sepertinya menamparnya untuk terbangun dari mimpi. Dengan panik ia memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Meraba-raba punggungnya dengan panik. Jungkook takut kalau-kalau orang itu mematahkan kepalanya. Ia berteriak-teriak histeris sampai-sampai membangunkan seisi rumah sakit. Jungkook berusaha menenangkannya, tapi ia terus saja mengatakan tentang kehilangan sayapnya. Matanya bergerak mengitari ruangan. Ia tampak terkejut saat melihat semua orang.

"Hey! Kumohon tenanglah." Jungkook memeluknya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan orang aneh itu. Apa yang hilang? Sepertinya itu sangat berharga. Jungkook tahu betul bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Pelukan Jungkook mungkin terasa menenangkan. Pria aneh itu sudah berhenti berteriak sekarang. Dadanya naik turun karena kelelahan.

* * *

Jungkook tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain masuk ke rumahnya. Jimin adalah pengecualian. Bagi Jungkook membawa orang lain ke rumahnya sama saja membuka peluang bagi orang-orang untuk mengetahui sisi lemahnya. Tapi disinilah ia sekarang, membawa seorang pria aneh yang hobinya melamun sepanjang waktu sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Jungkook menanyakan tentang keluarganya, tapi ia malah meracau tentang hal-hal aneh yang tidak mengertinya. Entah ia seorang alien atau memang sudah gila, yang jelas Jungkook tidak nyaman kalau harus menghabiskan malam dengannya. Jungkook ingin menyerahkannya pada polisi, tapi pria aneh itu malah merengek seperti bayi.

"Hati-hati dengan pikiranmu, Tuan Jeon! Aku mungkin aneh, tapi tidak gila." Jungkook tersentak. Pria aneh itu bisa membaca pikirannya. Jungkook menyilangkan tangannya di dada, membentuk pertahanan. Ia harus menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk. "K-kau! Kau bisa membaca pikiranku? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" "Aku bukan orang biasa, Tuan Jeon. Aku _Love Shooter_." Pria itu menatap Jungkook. _Eyeliner_ membuat matanya yang tajam terlihat begitu mengintimidasi. Jungkook balik menatap matanya. _Kenapa ia terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh?_ Ia harap satu detik kemudian pria itu akan melompat dari sofa sambil meneriakan "APRIL MOP! KENA KAU! HAHAHA" Tapi ia tetap saja tak bergerak. Ada yang tidak beres dengan kepalanya. Mungkin ia terbentuk sesuatu yang keras. Seharusnya dokter melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh agar tidak terjadi hal-hal seperti ini. "Maafkan aku Tuan Siapapun Namamu. Sepertinya kau harus istirahat. Aku akan meninggalkanmu disini." Jungkook berlari ke kamarnya, menguncinya beberapa kali untuk memastikan orang itu tidak berkelayapan ke kamarnya saat ia tertidur. Sebenarnya Jungkook juga tidak yakin ia bisa tertidur saat di rumahnya ada orang aneh yang bisa membaca pikiran. Jungkook agak menyesal membawanya ke rumah. Jungkook meringkuk di bawah selimut. Hari ini terasa seperti mimpi buruk baginya. Satu menit kemudian ia tertidur.

* * *

 **-Kim Taehyung-**

Malam berganti siang. V masih belum beranjak dari sofa empuk di rumah Jeon Jungkook. Rumahnya begitu besar, tapi tidak memiliki kehangatan atau cinta. Semua itu membuatnya menggigil. Setelah sempat kehilangan kesadaran, V terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit manusia. Sayap yang biasanya menempel di punggungnya menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin itu adalah efek samping dari anak panahnya. Rap Monster sialan. V menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia begitu marah. Tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia kehilangan hampir seluruh kemampuannya. Yang tersisa hanyalah kemampuannya dalam membaca pikiran dan menyembuhkan diri. Beruntung V diselamatkan oleh seorang siswa yang bernama Jeon Jungkook. Meskipun Jungkook memandangnya sebagai orang aneh, V tahu kalau ia adalah manusia yang baik. Dari hawanya yang dingin, V bisa menebak kalau Jungkook tidak menerima cinta sebanyak yang dibutuhkannya. Lupakan tentang anak bernama Jeon. V tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Mengurusi dirinya sendiri saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana.

Pukul 7.30 pagi kunci pintu kamar Jungkook dibuka. Jungkook keluar tanpa menggunakan atasan, menampakan otot perutnya yang masih dalam masa pembentukan. Latihan sedikit lagi, maka ia akan mendapat perut batangan coklat seperti model-model minuman pembentuk otot. Badannya cukup bagus untuk anak seusianya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, tapi tetap terlihat tampan. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Jeon." Jungkook tersentak. Ia hampir saja menubruk lemari kaca di ruang tengah satu setengah meter. Dengan sigap, ia menutupi dadanya yang terekspos secara gratis di hadapan orang baru. "Reaksimu berlebihan. Aku hanya menyapa." Jungkook yang panik kembali ke kamarnya. Pintu kamarnya dibanting dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi _bum_ yang menggemparkan satu kompleks. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan kaos merah kebesaran. Rambutnya sudah disir dengan rapi. Rasanya V tidak berbuat macam-macam, tapi Jungkook selalu menanggapinya berlebihan.

Jungkook pergi ke sebuah ruangan, yang V kira sebagai dapur, karena saat ia kembali tangannya membawa sebuah nampan yang diisi dengan dua cup ramyeon, dua botol susu strawberry, dan semangkuk besar nasi hangat. Jangan bilang kalau Jungkook bermaksud menyuguhinya makanan. V tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya makan. Tidak bohong, melihat pasangan yang berbagi cinta saja sudah membuatnya kekenyangan. "Aku tidak punya makanan. Hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan." Jungkook memberikan satu cup ramyeon pada V. V tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Jungkook. Ia bahkan sudah menganggapnya seperti orang gila semalam. V melihat-lihat ke sekitar ruangan. Tidak ada foto keluarga terpampang. V juga tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan orang tua Jungkook. "Jadi kau tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini?" Jungkook terkejut. Matanya mendelik tajam pada V. V cukup pintar untuk memahami bahwa itu adalah topik sensitif. "Begitulah." Jungkook mengaduk-aduk ramyeonnya yang sudah matang. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa memasak. Kenapa tidak memiliki asisten rumah tangga?" Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya ia agak kaget bisa membicarakan topik yang normal setelah kejadian semalam. "Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh." V meletakkan ramyeonnya. Ia tidak peduli Jungkook akan mempercayainya atau tidak. Tapi ia tidak suka dianggap seperti orang gila. Kalian bisa memanggilnya aneh, tapi tidak gila. "Pertama-tama, ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku V. Huruf ke-22 dalam alfabet." Jungkook jelas-jelas menahan tawanya. "Namamu... agak unik." V mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tahu. Apakah kau pernah mendengar tentang Cupid?" Jungkook mengangguk tak yakin. "Aku adalah salah satu asistennya. Aku seorang _Love Shooters_. Aku bertugas untuk membidik manusia dengan panah agar mereka merasakan cinta." "T-tunggu dulu!" Jungkook meletakan cup ramyeonnya dan menyeruput susu strawberry-nya. Kerongkongannya terasa perih karena tersedak air ramyeon yang pedas. Matanya menatap V dengan tidak yakin. V bisa merasakan keraguan di hati Jungkook. Jungkook sangat tidak menyukai lelucon murahan. Tapi sayangnya ini bukan lelucon. "Lihat ini!" V membalikan badannya membelakangi Jungkook. Ia menarik bagian atas bajunya hingga melorot sampai pinggang. Bukan pemandangan yang bagus. Dua bekas luka yang cukup besar menghiasi punggungnya seperti tato yang mengerikan. baju V begitu terbuka, tapi kenapa Jungkook tidak menyadari bekas luka itu. "Ini adalah bekas sayapku. Aku harusnya memiliki sayap. Tapi karena ulah seseorang, sekarang mereka menghilang." V melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia menceritakan banyak hal, termasuk perkelahiannya dengan Rap Monster. Semula Jungkook menatapnya dengan ragu, tapi ia mendengarkan cerita V dengan baik. "Jadi, Tuan Jeon, kalau boleh aku ingin tinggal di rumahmu untuk sementara, setidaknya sampai aku bisa menemukan cara untuk kembali." V memelas. Sebisa mungkin menunjukan wajah polosnya meminta belas kasihan dari satu-satunya manusia yang dikenalnya. Ekpresi wajah Jungkook melunak. Dari matanya, V bisa melihat kalau keraguannya mulai berkurang. Meski masih ada keraguan di hatinya. "Aku akan bekerja sebagai asisten rumah tanggamu. Kau tidak perlu memberikan gaji. Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu, Tuan Jeon. Aku janji" V meraih tangan Jungkook, mengelus-eluskannya pada pipi seperti seekor kucing. "O-oke, oke, baiklah." Jungkook merebut tangannya. Wajahnya semerah tomat masak. Aku tidak biasa tinggal bersama orang lain. Tapi karena aku sedang baik hati, kau boleh tinggal. Asalkan kau mengganti bajumu yang aneh itu." V memandangi pakaiannya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Ketampanannya juga tidak berkurang walau pakaiannya seperti itu. "Ini bukan baju aneh Tuan Jeon. Namanya khiton*" Jungkook mendengus. "Terserah." "...dan berhentilah memanggilku Tuan. Panggil saja Jungkook." V menunjukan senyum berbentuk kotaknya lagi. _Jika dilihat lebih dekat, Jungkook terlihat manisa juga_. "Kenapa nama-nama kalian sangat aneh? V? Rap Monster? Apa dia dinamai begitu karena dia terlihat seperti monster dan pandai _rapping_? Atau dia menyerang musuhnya dengan rap yang tajam dan mematikan?" V tertawa lepas. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. _Love Shooters_ dan _Love Breakers_ hanya dinamai secara acak tanpa memperdulikan artinya. Sudut bibir Jungkook sedikit terangkat. V kira itu adalah sebuah senyuman. _Kenapa kau bisa begitu polos Jeon Jungkook?_

 _*khiton: kain dari wol atau linen yang dililitkan di tubuh dengan bagian bawahnya mencapai lutut._

* * *

 **-Jeon Jungkook-**

Jungkook biasanya selalu sendiri. Rumah besarnya selalu sepi. Sejak orang tuanya bercerai rumahnya tidak terasa hangat lagi. Ibunya sibuk bekerja di luar kota. Ayahnya kembali ke kampung halamannya di Busan dan mengurusi bisnis disana. Sebagai anak tunggal, Jungkook mau tidak mau harus hidup sendirian. Asisten rumah tangga yang dipekerjakan oleh ibunya diberhentikan oleh Jungkook lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu dengan alasan masakannya tidak enak. Padahal yang Jungkook butuhkan hanyalah waktu untuk sendiri. Tapi sekarang ia sudah terlalu lama sendiri. Rumahnya yang besar kadang terasa begitu mencekam saat Jungkook sedang kesepian. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya, rumahnya dipenuhi oleh teriakan dan tawa dari orang lain, selain dirinya dan Jimin. V hanya menonton One Piece di TV, tapi tawanya begitu lepas dan tulus. Jungkook iri padanya. Seandainya kebahagian Jungkook bisa datang sesederhana itu.

Jungkook tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang pertama yang akan dibawanya ke rumah adalah seorang pria aneh yang mengaku sebagai _Love Shooter_. Harus Jungkook akui, semua ceritanya tidak bisa begitu saja dipercaya. _Love Shooter_? Di era seperti ini? Tidak mungkin. Jungkook jelas-jelas tidak bisa mempercayainya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa untuk tidak mempercayainya. Berapa kalipun Jungkook mencari kebohongan dari matanya, ia tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Jungkook bisa merasakan kejujurannya. Mungkin memang benar. Mungkin _Love Shooter_ memang nyata. Itulah mengapa ia tidak terluka sedikitpun meski terjatuh dari gedung setinggi itu. Jika ia manusia normal, tulangnya pasti sudah patah, kepalanya remuk, atau yang lebih buruk lagi, meninggal. V bilang mereka punya kekuatan untuk bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri. Kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan sudah tertanam dalam dirinya seperti mesin yang di- _setting_ otomatis. _Bukankah itu luar biasa?_

 _Ding Dong_. Bel pintu menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya. Jungkook tidak biasanya mendapat tamu. Selain Jimin, hanya pengantar makanan atau paket saja yang datang ke rumahnya. Walaupun malas, Jungkook beranjak juga dari sofanya. Lagipula ia tidak mungkin menyuruh V membukakan pintu untuknya. Kalau ternyata itu Jimin, Jungkook pasti akan diinterogasi habis-habisan. Jungkook mematung. Seorang pria tampan berdiri di depan pintu, membawa sebuah kotak di tangannya. Badannya tinggi tegap, bahunya lebar. Sweater merah muda dan _jeans_ hitam ketat terlihat pas di badannya. "J-J-Jin Hyung?" Kim Seokjin, tetangganya sejak kecil terlihat semakin tampan sejak ia pulang dari luar negeri. "Hari ini aku dan ibu mampir ke toko kue." Jin memberikan kotak kue yang dijinjingnya pada Jungkook. Senyuman di wajahnya tidak pernah hilang sejak Jungkook membukakan pintu. Wajah Jungkook memanas seketika. Mungkin karena cuaca. Jungkook membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih, tapi suara yang keluar justru terdengar seperti cicitan tikus yang terjepit. Jin menatapnya dengan aneh. Jungkook jadi salah tingkah. _Ini buruk_ , pikirnya. "H-Hyung a-aku—" Bukan. Jin tidak menatapnya, tapi ke belakang Jungkook. Di belakangnya, V yang entah sejak kapan berada disana menggeliang-geliut seperti cacing kepanasan. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di kepala—membentuk hati. Wajah Jungkook serasa terbakar karena malu. Jungkook memutar badannya dengan kaku. Tidak jauh beda dengan robot-robot buatan Jepang. "Si-siapa?" bisik Jin. Jungkook panik. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? V bukanlah siapa-siapa. Tapi kalau Jungkook bilang begitu, Jin pasti akan menganggapnya sebagai remaja liar yang membawa sembarangan pria ke rumahnya. Kalau ia bilang teman, Jin mungkin tidak akan percaya. Jungkook tidak pernah membawa temannya ke rumah, selain Jimin. Jin pasti cukup tahu kalau Jungkook tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Jungkook juga tidak mungkin bilang kalau V adalah _Love Shooters_ " _Oh, ituloh! Dia yang suka melepaskan panah asmara._ " Jin pasti akan menganggapnya sudah gila. "SEPUPUKU!" Jin tersentak karena Jungkook tiba-tiba berteriak. Mengakui V sebagai sepupunya mungkin ide terbaik yang pernah dipikirkannya. "Iya, sepupu! Namanya..." Jungkook memutar otaknya. Nama V pasti akan terdengar aneh di telinga Jin. Lebih baik jika ia menggantinya agar terdengar lebih Korea. Sinar matahari di kejauhan menyilaukan matanya. Memberikan sebuah ide untuk Jungkook. "Tae.. Hyung.. Kim?" Eja Jungkook "Kim Taehyung?" Jin mengangkat alisnya. "Y-ya. Taehyung, ini tetangga kita, Jin Hyung." Jungkook mengisyaratkan V untuk memberikan salam. Seperti seorang anak yang baik, V menurut dan memperkenalkan diri. Syukurlah ia memperkenalkan diri dengan cara yang normal. Setelah Jin pergi, di sampingnya, V tiba-tiba berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Memerankan peran sepupu yang sesungguhnya, V dengan santai menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Jungkook. "Aku suka Kim Taehyung." Bisik V di telinganya. Jungkook merinding. Ia melepaskan diri dan berlari ke kamar. _Aku lama-lama bisa gila_.

* * *

** Halo, halo, teman-teman! ^^ Aku udah baca semua komentarnya :D terimakasih atas respon baik kalian \bow/

Oh ya, sebenernya aku belum mutusin soal siapa top/bottomnya? Jadi, kalau boleh aku mau minta saran kalian baiknya siapa yang top dan siapa yang bottom.

Jangan segan untuk memberikan kritik dan saran :D

Aku cinta kalian~^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**-KIM TAEHYUNG-**

Kim Taehyung. V sangat menyukai nama itu. fakta bahwa Jungkook memberikan nama itu dengan penuh pemikiran dalam waktu singkat, membuatnya semakin menyukai nama itu. Tae diambil dari kata "taeyang", yang berarti matahari, dan hyung yang artinya kakak laki-laki karena Jungkook pikir Taehyung mungkin saja lebih tua darinya. Dengan kata lain, Taehyung berarti kakak laki-laki yang bersinar seperti matahari. Sebenarnya V juga tidak tahu pasti berapa usianya. Dengan perhitungan kasar, mungkin ia hanya satu atau dua tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook menurut waktu manusia. Lalu, mengenai marga Kim yang menjadi nama belakangnya, Jungkook hanya mengambilnya secara acak. Tidak benar-benar acak _sih_. Mungkin pria bernama Kim Seokjin itulah penyebabnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kim Seokjin, pria berbahu lebar itu membuat Jungkook marah padanya hingga berhari-hari. V akui, kesalahan memang ada padanya. Ia tidak sengaja membaca pikiran Jungkook dan menemukan fakta bahwa Jungkook menaruh sedikit perasaan pada Seokjin. Instingnya sebagai Love Shooter, tidak bisa hanya diam dan menyaksikan seseorang menderita karena perasaannya sendiri. Sayang, meski instingnya bekerja dengan baik, ia tidak memiliki daya untuk membuat mereka jatuh cinta. Panahnya telah dicuri, sayapnya menyusut hingga meninggalkan dua bekas luka sebesar telapak tangan. Meski begitu, semangatnya tidak pernah padam. Ketidak berdayaannya membuat harga diri V sebagai Love Shooters terluka. Oleh karena itu, ia memberikan tanda pada Seokjin dengan membentuk hati dengan kedua tangannya. V yakin sekali tandanya sudah sangat jelas. Tapi, alih-alih mengerti, Seokjin hanya berdiri disana, melemparkan tatapan bingung seolah sedang melihat hewan spesies baru. _Apa yang salah dengan itu?_ Pikirnya. Itulah kenapa manusia tidak pernah peka. Mereka tidak pandai membaca tanda. Segala pemikiran tentang Jeon Jungkook selalu membuatnya khawatir. Jungkook tidak akan marah padanya selamanya, kan? Mungkin Jungkook hanya butuh waktu untuk terbiasa dengan perilakunya. Meski memiliki badan berotot dan wajah yang polos, saat marah, Jungkook tidak berbeda jauh dengan anak perempuan. Pandai sekali menyimpan dendam. _Cklek._ Jungkook membuka pintu kamarnya. Mengenakan setelan pikachu—kartun favoritnya. Mungkin seharusnya Jungkook tampak konyol dengan pakaian itu, tapi sebaliknya ia justru terlihat begitu manis. Rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan menyembul dari balik tudungnya. Wajahnya sedikit bengkak akibat makan ramyeon semalam. _Bagaimana bisa seorang pria telihat begitu manis mengenakan pakaian konyol macam itu?_ _Sial._ V melirik jam di dinding. Masih pukul 7.05 pagi. Tumben sekali Jungkook bangun sepagi ini di hari libur. V berdiri dari tempatnya, menghampiri si tuan rumah. "Selamat pagi Jungkook." Sapanya. Tidak ada jawaban. Mata Jungkook setengah terpejam. Ia masih terlihat linglung. Mungkin nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mabuk. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, memandangi jam besar yang dipajang di ruang tengah rumahnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. V selalu kesulitan membaca pikiran orang yang tidak sepenuhnya sadar. Pikirannya simpang siur antara alam bawah sadar dengan kenyataan. Jungkook tampak terkejut saat melihat jam, sepertinya ia sadar, kemudian secepat kilat berlari keluar rumah. _Apa dia sungguh-sungguh baik-baik saja?_ V menggendikan bahunya.

* * *

V meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak banyak bergerak. Yang ia lakukan hanya duduk di sofa selama berhari-hari tanpa makan dan tidur. Ia bahkan bukan Rapunzel yang terjebak untuk tinggal bersama penyihir di menara tinggi, tapi V tidak pernah sekalipun pergi ke luar rumah. Ia masih belum terbiasa bepergian dengan berjalan kaki. Dinyalakan televisi berlayar datar di ruang tengah. Acaranya agak membosankan. Hanya menunjukkan sekelompok manusia menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, atau yang mereka sebut senam. Pemandu acara itu bilang, dengan melakukan gerakan-gerakan tersebut, tubuhmu bisa kembali segar. V berdiri untuk mengikuti gerakan-gerakan itu. _Ya_ , _tidak ada salahnya mencoba_. Badannya bergerak mengikuti irama. Gerakannya mudah diikuti. Baru 10 menit saja, keringat V sudah mulai bercucuran. V melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sudah satu jam sejak Jungkook keluar rumah. Itu membuatnya khawatir. Jungkook biasanya tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini jika sekolah libur. Hal itulah yang dipelajari V setelah tinggal bersama Jungkook kurang lebih satu minggu. Selain itu, ada satu hal yang terlambat ia sadari. Jungkook adalah orang yang sangat peduli akan citra dirinya. Ia tidak mungkin keluar rumah dengan pakaian aneh macam itu.

* * *

V membuka pintu depan rumah itu dengan hati-hati seolah terbuat dari bahan mudah pecah. Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Pintu terbuka menunjukkan halaman depan rumah Jungkook yang cukup luas. Beberapa pohon dan bunga yang mulai bermekaran menghiasi halaman. Sebagai seorang pelajar laki-laki yang tinggal sendiri, Jungkook cukup pandai merawat rumahnya. Lingkungan rumah Jungkook cukup strategis. Suasananya sangat tenang dan nyaman. Di kiri, kanan, dan seberang jalan, rumah-rumah besar berjajar rapi. Pohon-pohon rindang di pekarangan rumah membuat udara lebih segar. V menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak seoakan tidak akan mendapatkannya di tempat lain. Dibukanya gerbang yang warnanya mulai memudar itu. Jalanan begitu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang lewat sesekali. _Kira-kira ke arah mana Jungkook pergi?_

 _"_ Taehyung Kim?" ujar sebuah suara dari belakangnya. V tidak perlu melihat wajahnya untuk mengenalinya. Sudah pasti itu adalah suara si bahu lebar—Kim Seokjin. Lagipula tidak ada yang tahu nama Taehyung selain Jungkook dan Seokjin. Bagaimanapun juga, Seokjinlah orang yang mendorong terlahirnya nama itu. V membalikkan badannya. Seokjin masih terlihat sama seperti kemarin—tampan dan berbahu lebar. Ia mengenakan hoodie pink yang tampak menggelikan, namun cocok disaat yang bersamaan. Dari situ V bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa pria tampan yang bernama Kim Seokjin ini adalah pecinta warna pink. _Unik sekali_. "Oh, selamat pagi Tuan Kim Seokjin." V menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Ia harus meninggalkan kesan baik pada semua manusia yang ditemuinya. Kesempatan untuk berinteraksi langsung dengan mereka hanya akan datang sekali dalam hidupnya. Sejauh ini tidak pernah ada _Love Shooters_ yang berinteraksi langsung dengan manusia. Ini adalah kesempatan langka. V beruntung bisa mendapat kesempatan ini. Ia cukup yakin bahwa dirinya adalah _Love Shooter_ pertama yang dapat melakukan hal ini. Jin balas tersenyum. Tak heran jika Jungkook tergagap seperti orang bodoh kemarin. Saat tersenyum seperti itu, Jin terlihat seperti tokoh fiksi yang ada di anime-anime yang ditontonnya. "Tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil saja.. uhm.. panggil aku.." sambil berpikir Jin mengamati V dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dari pikirannya, V bisa membaca dengan jelas kalau Jin sedang menerka-nerka usianya. Sepertinya Jin agak dibingungkan dengan suara V yang berat dan besar. "Suaraku mungkin terdengar seperti pria usia 30-an. Tapi percayalah, aku baru 20 tahun usia manusia. Jin menahan tawa. Fakta bahwa pria yang ada di hadapannya berusia 10 tahun lebih muda dari yang diperkirakannya, mungkin terasa menggelitik tenggorokannya. Jujur saja, V agak tersinggung karenanya. Kau tahu sendiri, usia selalu saja jadi topik sensitif bagi setiap orang. "Oh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku hyung." V mengangguk. Ia tidak ingin berdebat lebih lama dengan pria berbahu lebar. "Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" V tidak yakin apakah itu benar-benar hanya sebuah pertanyaan atau sebuah pertanyaan yang bermakna ajakan. "Oh, ya. Uh, tidak juga." Kening Jin mengkerut. "Maksudku, apa kau melihat Jungkook?"

* * *

 **-Jeon Jungkook-**

Jungkook harus menyiapkan fisik dan mentalnya. Bertemu Jimin bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dilakukan. Kali ini ia pasti dimarahi habis-habisan. Jujur, Jungkook senang Jimin selalu memperhatikannya. Tapi terkadang Jimin selalu bersikap berlebihan. Ocehannya lebih menyebalkan dari ocehan ibu mertua. Ia juga senang menggunakan nada tingginya yang memekakan telinga saat meluapkan emosinya pada Jungkook. Sebenarnya hari ini Jimin memaksa untuk datang ke rumah Jungkook, tapi Jungkook melarangnya. Ia belum menceritakan soal Taehyung padanya. Kalau Jimin tidak diberitahu lebih dulu, Jungkook pasti diceramahi 24 jam non stop karena sudah membawa orang asing ke rumah. Untungnya Jimin setuju untuk bertemu dengannya saat lari pagi. Bagaimanapun, Jimin sangat menyukai hal-hal yang bisa membuat otot-otot di tubuh mungilnya itu bergerak. Jungkook mengusap-usap kedua lengannya. Pagi ni terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Jungkook harusnya mengingatkan dirinya untuk membawa jaket saat keluar rumah tadi. Jungkook berlari mengitari jalanan kecil di pinggir sungai. Tapi semakin jauh Jungkook berlari, semakin sakit pula telapak kakinya dipijakkan. Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya, tapi rasa sakitnya malah menjadi-jadi. Mungkin semua itu karena ia jarang olahraga akhir-akhir ini. Rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang saat Jungkook memperlambat langkahnya. Bisa bahaya jika ia memaksakan diri untuk terus berlari. Ia tidak mau terjadi hal yang lebih buruk pada kakinya. Jungkook melirik kedua kakinya yang malang. Saat itulah ia baru menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya. Semua prestasi yang telah dicapainya selama ini, tiba-tiba serasa tidak ada harganya. Sepintar apapun Jungkook, ia tak menyangka kecerobohan bisa menguasai dirinya.

"S-sepatuku? B-bajuku—" wajah Jungkook memucat. Air ludahnya terasa sepahit pare saat ditelan. Keheningan yang sejak tadi menemaninya tiba-tiba pergi, digantikan dengan beberapa bisikan-bisikan yang menggelitik telinga. Jungkook melihat ke sekitar. Beberapa orang menatapnya sambil cekikikan. Jungkook tidak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka tertawakan. Beberapa anak bahkan mencoba mendekatinya, salah mengira dirinya sebagai badut. _Sial_. Jungkook mengutuk-ngutuk dalam hati. Wajahnya merah dan panas. Hal bodoh ini terjadi semata-mata karena taruhan bodohnya dengan Jimin. Jimin bilang, jika Jungkook datang terlambat, ia harus mau pergi kencan buta dengan salah satu teman Yoongi—pacar Jimin. Tentu saja Jungkook tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Jadi, ia pergi buru-buru sehingga lupa untuk mengganti pakaian dan sepatu. Tak heran jika kakinya terasa begitu sakit saat berlari. Bagaimana tidak, kedua kakinya yang malang itu harus berlari tanpa alas. _Jeon Jungkook kau sangat bodoh!_ Jungkook tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini. Ia tidak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya. Semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Ia tidak pernah suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Jungkook berusaha berlari menuju tempat ia dan Jimin janji untuk bertemu, tapi ia malah menabrak seseorang di hadapannya hingga bokongnya yang berharga berhasil mencium jalanan beraspal. Jungkook tidak bisa lebih malu lagi. "Maaf. Maafkan aku." Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya. Berusaha bersikap ramah. Sayangnya Jungkook sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang lain. Jadi, ia mengabaikannya. "Hey, kau tidak sekuat itu untuk berlari di cuaca yang dingin ini tanpa sepatu. Lihatlah betapa merahnya kakimu." Orang itu berjongkok di hadapan Jungkook. Menarik satu kaki Jungkook, lalu memasangkan sebuah kaos kaki. Jungkook terkejut. Hampir saja ia menendang wajah orang asing itu. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya. Suara orang asing itu tidak terdengar asing di telinganya. Itu adalah suara seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menemani, tidak, yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu hidupnya. "T-Taehyung? Ah, bukan. Maksudku V. A-apa yang kaulakukan disini?" V memakaikan kaos kaki lagi pada kaki Jungkook yang satunya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Jungkook. "Sudah kubilang aku suka Taehyung—" Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung, dan memakai sendiri sepatu olahraga berwarna merah favoritnya. _Bisa-bisanya orang sepertinya muncul di saat seperti ini_. Jungkook meringis saat telapak kakinya bersentuhan dengan alas sepatu. Kaki-kakinya pasti lecet-lecet karena habis berlari tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya dipaksa untuk berdiri. Taehyung berjongkok lagi di hadapannya. Tangan Taehyung yang kurang ajar itu, memakaikan lagi Jungkook sepatu dan mengikatkan talinya. Membuat sebuah simpul rapi yang tidak mudah lepas. _Darimana ia tahu cara mengikat tali sepatu, sementara dirinya tidak pernah memakai sepatu sekalipun?_ Mungkin karena Taehyung terlalu banyak menonton televisi, ia jadi tahu banyak hal, termasuk cara mengikat sepatu. "Aku akan menggunakan nama itu mulai sekarang. Jadi, panggil aku Taehyung." Tanpa sadar Jungkook terus menatapnya. Entah kenapa, di posisinya sekarang ini Taehyung terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Yah, bukan berarti sebelumnya ia tidak tampan. Taehyung selalu terlihat tampan sejak pertama Jungkook melihatnya. Sikapnya sekarang ini, hampir saja membuat Jungkook menganggapnya sebagai laki-laki. "Sekarang naiklah!" Taehyung memecahkan lamunannya. Iaberdiri membelakangi Jungkook, menunjuk punggungnya, mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk naik. Mulanya Jungkook ragu. Ia tidak pernah digendong oleh seseorang sebelumnya. Terakhir kali ia digendong adalah saat ia berusia 5 tahun. Ia masih membeku di tempatnya saat Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke atas punggungnya. Punggung Taehyung hangat dan nyaman. Jungkook merasa seperti akan terlelap kapan saja jika ia tidak menahan diri. "Mungkin sedikit tidak nyaman, tapi kau harus pegangan yang kuat." Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke sekitar. Bisikan-bisikan yang menggelitik tadi berubah jadi bisikan iri. Jungkook bisa merasakannya. Dari sekian banyak orang yang ada disini, setidaknya beberapa diantara mereka ingin berada di posisi Jungkook saat ini. Jungkook tidak peduli. Ia mengesampingkan egonya. Ia mungkin tidak akan pernah merasakan kenyamanan punggung Taehyung lagi suatu hari nanti. Jungkook melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Taehyung. "Terimakasih, Taehyung."

* * *

 ****Maafkan akuuuuuuuuuuu teman-teman~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ huhuhu**

 **Setelah terlambat mengupdate, aku malah memberikan kalian chapter yang super gaje ini ;~~~~ Harusnya aku memberikan kalian cerita yang jauh lebih baik dari ini. Maafkan aku, pikiranku benar-benar sedang kacau karena tugas. Semoga kalian tidak kabur setelah baca chapter yang satu ini T_T Aku akan berusaha membuat cerita yang lebih baik di chapter selanjutnya T_T**

 **Aku cinta kalian 333**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Kim Taehyung-**

Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung menggendong seseorang. Rasanya ganjil, namun menyenangkan. Meski awalnya ia agak kesulitan karena bobot tubuh Jungkook jauh lebih besar darinya. Tak masalah. Jungkook juga pernah menggendongnya saat Taehyung jatuh dari atap sekolah. Anggap saja ini sebagai balas budinya pada Jungkook. Jujur saja, ia agak gugup karena banyak orang yang memperhatikan, berbisik, dan membicarakan mereka. Tapi tak apa. Taehyung tidak peduli. Satu-satunya yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah Jungkook. Taehyung tidak bisa melihatnya malu dan terluka. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa seorang Jeon Jungkook yang cerdas dan teliti bisa seceroboh ini. Tanpa sadar berlari mengelilingi taman tanpa sepatu, dan lebih memalukannya lagi memakai kostum pikachu. Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin tertawa tertawa terbahak-bahak jika ia bisa. Jeon Jungkook adalah manusia paling ceroboh yang pernah ditemuinya. Tapi, melihatnya terluka dan malu membuat Taehyung merasakan hal ganjil dalam dirinya. Entahlah, mungkin dirinya hanya sekedar simpati. "Terimakasih, Taehyung." ujar Jungkook. Suaranya begitu kecil dan lembut, hampir seperti bisikan. Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia seseorang mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Rasanya agak aneh mendengar kata itu datang dari Jungkook. Tapi bagaimanapun, ada kepuasan dalam hati Taehyung saat Jungkook mengucapkannya. "Tidak masalah." Semburat kemerahan mewarnai kedua pipi Taehyung. Bukankah ini tidak normal bagi seorang Love Shooter untuk merona seperti itu? "apa kau selalu seceroboh ini?" Taehyung melanjutkan langkahnya sembari menendangi kerikil kecil yang berada dekat kakinya. Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin cepat sampai di tujuan. "Kau meledekku?" Taehyung terkekeh. Jungkook mudah sekali tersinggung oleh hal-hal kecil. Jungkook benar-benar seperti remaja wanita. "Tidak. Bukan begitu." Taehyung menghela nafas. "Aku pikir kau terlihat manis dengan kostum ini." 

* * *

Taehyung tidak pernah merasa tertekan sebelumnya. Meski memiliki tanggung jawab besar dalam mengurusi percintaan manusia, ia tak pernah merasa terbebani sekalipun. Tertekan tidak pernah ada dalam kamus _Love Shooters_. Perasaan tertekan hanya dirasakan oleh manusia. Tenggorokan Taehyung terasa kering. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya. Disaat seperti ini rasanya malah seperti menelan sekantung pasir. Mulutnya terasa asin saat setetes keringat menyelinap masuk melalui sela-sela bibirnya. Ia bahkan tidak dapat melap keringatnya sendiri. Tangannya seperti telah dikutuk menjadi batu. Tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba rasa rindu terhadap sayapnya menjadi semakin besar. Andai sayapnya tidak menghilang, ia mungkin bisa terbang dari kenyataan ini. "Jadi, kau membiarkan orang asing ini tinggal bersamamu?" setelah beradu tatapan selama kurang lebih 5 menit, pria bertubuh pendek itu akhirnya kembali bicara. Matanya yang kecil terlihat berair akibat kekurangan berkedip. Pria yang Taehyung yakini bernama Park Jimin ini adalah sahabat Jungkook sejak kecil. Usianya mungkin sama dengan Taehyung, tapi ia tidak lebih tinggi dari Jungkook. Jimin berusaha keras untuk terlihat mengintimidasi, tapi wajahnya yang imut justru membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka bayi dalam Toy Story. Jangan salah, meski penampilannya seperti boneka yang dipajang di etalase-etalase toko, hawa membunuh yang besar terpancar dari dirinya. Tatapannya pada Taehyung tidak jauh beda dengan hyena yang akan memburu mangsanya—liar dan lapar. Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook, meminta pertolongan. Syukurlah, Jungkook cukup peka untuk membaca tanda darinya. "Y-ya, hyung. Hanya untuk sementara." Jimin melipat tangannya di dada. berpikir keras untuk mencerna segala informasi yang diterimanya. Hari ini Jungkook memutuskan untuk membawa Taehyung menemui Jimin dan menceritakan segalanya. Yah, walaupun tidak semua. Ada beberapa bagian penting yang Jungkook lewatkan, seperti identitas dan nama asli Taehyung. Semua itu karena permintaannya. Ia tidak mau identitasnya diketahui banyak orang. _Love Shooters_? Mana ada orang yang percaya. Bahkan Jungkook sekalipun belum sepenuhnya mempercayai Taehyung. Jungkook mengatakan pada Jimin bahwa Taehyung kehilangan ingatannya. Jadi, ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana atau menghubungi siapa. Awalnya Jimin bersikeras untuk menyerahkannya pada polisi, tapi Jungkook mencegahnya. Taehyung percaya Jimin adalah manusia yang baik, sama seperti Jungkook. Hanya saja ia takut kalau-kalau Taehyung adalah orang jahat. Bagi Jimin, Jungkook bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, tapi juga keluarga. Tak heran jika ia waswas saat mengetahui Jungkook harus tinggal bersama orang asing sampai batas waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Tentu Taehyung sangat memahami kekhawatiran Jimin. "Tidak bisa. Dia bahkan tak ingat apa-apa. Mungkin saja dia orang jahat, anggota geng, preman, pencuri, pembunuh, atau bahkan pemerkosa." Jimin memalingkan wajahnya. Ia terlalu keras kepala untuk ukurannya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti penjahat, preman, pembunuh, atau apapun yang kau sebutkan tadi?" Taehyung buka suara. Jujur, ia agak tersinggung dengan pernyataan Jimin tadi. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang menyebutnya seperti itu. Pekerjaannya adalah hal yang paling mulia yang pernah ada. Mana mungkin ia melakukan hal-hal yang Jimin sebutkan tadi. "Hyung, keadaannya tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Tentu saja aku tidak mau tinggal bersama orang asing, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengusirnya begitu saja. Akulah yang bertanggung jawab atasnya, ingat? Kau tahu persis aku bukan tipe orang yang melepaskan tanggung jawab begitu saja." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Sekilas, Taehyung menangkap raut sedih di wajahnya. Barangkali Jimin juga melihatnya. Ekpresi wajah Jimin melunak. Sepertinya Jimin tidak menyangka adik kecilnya bisa mengatakan hal yang dewasa seperti itu. Jimin menatap Taehyung dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. _Yah. Dia terlalu tampan untuk jadi seorang penjahat_ , pikir Jimin. Taehyung berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan tawa saat ia tak sengaja membaca pikiran Jimin tentangnya. Kenapa Jimin harus mengatakan hal yang berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. "Baiklah. Untuk sementara orang ini boleh tinggal denganmu." 

* * *

**-JEON JUNGKOOK-**

"Baiklah. Untuk sementara orang ini boleh tinggal denganmu." Entah kenapa, ada perasaan lega di hati Jungkook saat Jimin mengatakan itu. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh. Ini bukan seperti dirinya yang biasa. Jungkook bukanlah tipe orang yang membiarkan sembarang orang keluar masuk rumahnya. Apalagi membiarkannya tinggal berhari-hari. Jimin tahu betul akan hal itu. Seberapa kerasnyapun ia berpikir, Jungkook masih belum menemukan jawaban kenapa ia harus membiarkan Taehyung masuk ke rumahnya. Tanggung jawab? Jungkook sendiri ragu. Apa memang benar karena tanggung jawab? Simpati? Ya, mungkin saja. Tapi Jungkook tidak biasa bersimpati. Entah bagaimana, segala sesuatu tentang Taehyung membuat Jungkook tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja. Jungkook akui, Taehyung adalah makhluk yang unik. Ia membuat Jungkook melanggar beberapa aturan hidup yang selama ini diterapkannya. Seperti, Jungkook tidak biasa menerima sesuatu yang tidak rasional, tapi ia dengan mudahnya mempercayai orang asing yang baru ditemuinya dan mengijinkannya untuk tinggal. Entah ia yang gila, atau Taehyung telah menyihirnya. Jungkook sendiri masih tidak mengerti. Hari ini Jungkook memutuskan untuk menemui Jimin bersama Taehyung. yah, itu bukan keputusan terbaik yang pernah dipikirkannya. Membawa Taehyung pada Jimin mungkin hampir sama rasanya dengan membawa pacar ke rumah untuk diperkenalkan pada orang tuamu. Perasaan canggung dan tegang membumbui pertemuan mereka dengan Jimin. Jujur, Jungkook agak menyesal. Demi mendapat izin, ia dengan terpaksa harus menerima kuliah dari Jimin yang berakhir selama sekitar 3 jam. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang benar-benar sesuatu.

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya. Rasanya nyaman sekali bisa berbaring di kasur empuk miliknya setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan. Jungkook ingin terlelap sebentar saja untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya, tapi bayangan tentang kejadian di taman hari ini selalu saja mengganggunya. Bahkan sejumlah pertanyaan bodoh seperti ' _Bagaimana ia tahu cara menggendong seseorang?_ ' ' _Bagaimana ia tahu cara mengikat tali sepatu?_ ' 'a _pa ia tidak malu saat orang-orang memperhatikan?_ ' dan yang paling bodoh ' _apa aku benar-benar terlihat manis memakai kostum ini?_ ' ikut andil dalam menghalangi rasa kantuknya. Jungkook telah mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk membuatnya tertidur. Bahkan teknik menghitung domba sekalipun tidak bekerja padanya. Jungkook ingin mengutuk dalam berbagai bahasa, tapi ia tahu itu tidak berguna. Ia mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Pikirannya semakin kacau saja akhir-akhir ini.

Bahkan setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam, Jungkook belum juga bisa membuat matanya lelah. Selama itu, ia hanya berguling kesana-kemari seperti sate kambing. Jungkook penasaran apa yang dilakukan Taehyung. Sejak mereka sampai di rumah, suaranya tidak terdengar sedikitpun. Yang jelas Jungkook yakin kalau ia tidak tidur. Ia penasaran bagaimana Taehyung menghabiskan waktunya jika ia tidak tidur di malam hari. Jungkook pergi ke ruang tengah tempat biasa Taehyung tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi ia tidak ada disana. _Kemana dia pergi?_ "Taehyung! Taehyung!" Jungkook menyusuri setiap ruangan di rumahnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Taehyung. Berapa kalipun Jungkook memanggil-manggil namanya, tetap saja tak ada jawaban. _Apa ia pergi keluar?_ Hari sudah malam, tapi Taehyung malah kelayapan sendirian. Jungkook tahu Taehyung bukan anak kecil lagi. Tentu ia bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa pergi sesuka hati. Kemanapun kapanpun. Tentu saja itu bukan urusannya. Hanya saja ini rumahnya, dan Taehyung telah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Jungkook tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang keluar masuk rumahnya seenaknya. Jungkook mengambil sepatu dan jaketnya. Telapak kakinya terasa perih saat dipijakkan. Tapi ia memaksakan untuk tetap berjalan. 

* * *

Jungkook bahkan belum sampai gerbang rumahnya saat ia melihat Taehyung berjalan bersama pria jangkung berbahu lebar yang sangat ia kenali. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Mengobrol dan menertawakan hal yang tak diketahuinya. Jungkook sering melihat Jin tersenyum, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun melihatnya tertawa. Daripada orang yang baru kenal beberapa hari, mereka lebih terlihat seperti teman lama. _Ada apa ini? darimana mereka? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?_ Jungkook berdiri dengan kaku. Setelah kejadian sebelumnya, ia agak malu bertemu dengan Jin. Semoga saja Taehyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang perasaannya pada Jin. "Jungkook!?" Taehyung berlari menghampirinya yang tengah tenggelam dalam lamunan. Jungkook tahu Taehyung pasti membaca pikirannya, makanya ia buru-buru menghampirinya. Cara Taehyung berlari agak lucu, mungkin karena ia belum terbiasa menggunakan kedua kakinya. "H-hah!?" kata Jungkook dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena terlihat seperti orang bodoh di depan Jin. "Hai, Jungkook!" sapa Jin. Jungkook mengamati wajahnya, menyelediki apa ada sesuatu yang salah. Jin terlihat berbeda malam ini. Ia sudah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun. Meski tidak pernah menunjukkannya, Jungkook tahu ekpresi Jin saat ia sedih, senang, atau kebingungan. Ekpresi wajahnya malam ini, Jungkook tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Wajah Jin lebih cerah dari biasanya. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang bagus? Apa ia menang lotere? Jungkook bertanya-tanya. "H-hai! Kalian darimana?" Jungkook tahu seharusnya ia tidak pernah mengatakan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Setelah ini, Taehyung pasti akan mengolok-olok dirinya, mengira kalau Jungkook cemburu padanya. Bahkan saat ini, Jungkook yakin Taehyung sedang menahan tawanya. "Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan. Taehyung bilang kau terluka dan ingin membeli obat untukmu tapi tidak tahu apotiknya. Jadi, aku mengantarnya." Jungkook melototi Taehyung meminta penjelasan. _Apa dia memberitahu Jin hyung tentang kejadian tadi?_ Padahal mereka baru saja baikan, tapi Taehyung sudah cari gara-gara lagi. 

* * *

***Maaf maaf maaf karena lagi-lagi aku terlambat mengupdate T_T

Setumpukan tugas makalah menanti, jadi aku gak tahu kalo aku bisa update tepat waktu T_T

terimakasih sudah setia menunggu :"D


	6. Chapter 6

**-JEON JUNGKOOK-**

Menjadi pusat perhatian teman-teman sekolahnya tidak pernah ada dalam prinsip hidup seorang Jeon Jungkook. Jika bisa, ia ingin hidup sebagai siswa yang tak pernah dianggap ada hingga hari kelulusannya nanti. Tak masalah meski orang lain tidak pernah mengenalnya. Itu lebih baik. _Toh_ , ia hanya hidup untuk dirinya sendiri. Jungkook ingat saat pertama kali ia masuk sekolah ini, para murid perempuan mengerubunginya seperti gerombolan kucing yang dilempari ikan segar. Mereka berusaha mendekati dan merayunya dengan mengatakan hal-hal seperti, _"Jungkook, kau ini manis sekali", "Jungkook kenapa kau bisa pintar sekali?", "Jungkook, nuna ingin sekali mengantungimu dan membawamu ke rumah"_. Daripada suka, Jungkook justru ketakutan mendengarnya. Bayangkan jika perempuan itu benar-benar mengantunginya dan menyekap Jungkook di rumahnya. Ya, itu agak berlebihan, tapi tetap saja Jungkook harus mencegah segala kemungkinan buruk. Seiring waktu berlalu, para murid perempuan yang menghampiri Jungkook semakin berkurang dan semakin berkurang lagi, hingga akhirnya tak ada lagi yang datang menghampiri. Entah mereka bosan atau kecewa, karena Jungkook selalu bersikap dingin pada mereka semua. Sejak masuk sekolah, di tempat itu Jungkook tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya membuka mulutnya ketika ia merasa perlu.

Jungkook membalik halaman demi halaman buku biologi yang tengah dibacanya. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang meski puluhan pasang mata seperti membidikkan laser padanya saat ini. "J-Jungkook kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyung menepuk bahunya. _Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja jika kau masuk ke kelasku dan menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid disini_?!

* * *

Dua jam sebelumnya...

Jungkook benci saat hari libur berakhir. Sama seperti kebanyakan remaja normal lainnya, Jungkook sangat menyukai hari libur. Meski saat libur ia hanya bergelung di bawah selimutnya, Jungkook sangat menyukai hal itu. Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak benci sekolah. Ia hanya benci saat hari libur berakhir saja. Tentu ia senang belajar, tapi baginya sekolah bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan. Jika saja Jungkook memiliki kekuatan, ia ingin memiliki kekuatan untuk menguasai waktu agar ia bisa mempercepat hari ini ke hari dimana ia telah menjadi seorang yang sukses. Jungkook berkaca di depan cermin besar di kamarnya, merapikan posisi dasi dan kerahnya. Semalas apapun dirinya, penampilan tetaplah yang utama. Walau yang dipakainya hanyalah seragam sekolah, Jungkook harus memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak lagi ceroboh dalam berpakaian. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan kejadian memalukan seperti sebelumnya terulang kembali. Jungkook meraih tas yang tak pernah disentuhnya sejak hari terakhir sekolah, lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Di ruang tengah, Taehyung melamun sembari memeluk lututnya seperti biasa. Tak tidur, tak makan. Hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya wajah Taehyung tampak murung. Bagaimanapun, ia pasti sangat merindukan kehidupannya sebagai _Love Shooter_. Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Seandainya ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat Taehyung merasa lebih baik. Sepertinya Taehyung tidak menyadari keberadaan Jungkook. Jika ia menyadarinya, Taehyung pasti sudah mengomentari segala hal yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Jungkook sengaja batuk-batuk untuk menarik perhatiannya, dan sepertinya cara itu memang efektif. "Eh? Sudah mau berangkat?" Jungkook mengangguk. Keadaan jadi sedikit canggung sejak semalam. Ia juga tak yakin apa yang telah terjadi. Taehyung terus saja menuduh kalau Jungkook cemburu padanya karena bisa pergi berdua bersama Jin. Jungkook tidak merasa dirinya tidak cemburu, tapi melihat mereka berduaan seperti itu membuatnya merasa terganggu. "Kalau begitu aku—" "Jungkook," Jungkook mematung. Sepertinya Taehyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ragu untuk mengatakannya. "aku tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi katakanlah sekarang!" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jungkook sangat membenci kebiasaannya itu. "uh.. itu.. apa sekolah itu menyenangkan? Aku sering melihat anak-anak manusia tertawa dan bergembira saat mereka bersama teman-temannya di sekolah. Uh.. kau, tahu kami tidak punya sekolah, jadi aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya, hahaha.. jangan salah paham. Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengajakku ke sekolahmu, hahaha.." kening Jungkook mengkerut. Kenapa Taehyung tidak mengatakan saja secara langsung kalau ia ingin pergi ke sekolah bersamanya. Bukankah itu lebih mudah daripada harus mengatakannya berbelit-belit seperti itu. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya? "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk datang ke sekolahku!" Jungkook pun melengos pergi.

* * *

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa orang pintar biasanya selalu duduk paling depan. Jungkook tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu salah. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa hal itu benar. Jungkook adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang pintar yang lebih memilih untuk duduk di bangku paling belakang. Bukan berarti Jungkook memilih duduk di belakang agar bisa bercanda atau tidur saat pelajaran berlangsung. Ia hanya tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Bangku paling belakang adalah satu-satunya bangku yang tidak memiliki penghuni. Tidak nyaman baginya jika harus berbagi bangku bersama orang lain. Ia tidak begitu tahu cara berteman. Lagipula tidak ada yang mau sebangku dengannya. Yugyeom adalah pengecualian. Sejak dipertemukan di kelas yang sama, Yugyeom terus saja merengek agar bisa sebangku dengannya. Jungkook kesal sekali setiap mengingat kejadian itu. Baginya, Yugyeom adalah bayi raksasa yang manja dan cerewet. Jungkook tidak tahan mendengarnya terus-terusan bicara. Telinganya sudah cukup teraniaya karena suara Jimin, ia tidak ingin lebih menyiksanya lagi dengan berada dekat Yugyeom sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung.

Jungkook memeriksa jam tangannya. Sudah lebih dari limabelas menit sejak bel masuk dibunyikan, tapi guru biologi mereka tak juga datang. _Pak tua itu tidak biasanya terlambat seperti ini_. Jungkook benci sekali saat-saat seperti ini. Suasana kelas begitu kacau saat tidak ada guru yang datang. Beberapa murid laki-laki sibuk bermain lempar-tangkap, beberapa lagi menertawakan. Murid-murid perempuan sebagian sibuk dengan alat kecantikan, dan sebagian lagi sibuk dengan alat pelajaran. Semua hiruk-pikuk ini, meski ia berada di sana dalam ruang dan dimensi yang sama, Jungkook tetap saja merasa tak dilibatkan. Ia merasa seperti pemain cadangan yang tak pernah dipakai dalam sebuah pertandingan. Yah, bukan berarti ia peduli. Jungkook sudah hidup seperti ini bertahun-tahun. Jadi, tak masalah baginya bila ia tidak pernah dilibatkan dalam kehidupan teman-temannya. Teman? Apa sih itu? Bagi Jungkook makna dari teman hanyalah satu hal—Jimin. "Jeon! Apa kau tidak lelah membaca terus?" Kim Yugyeom. Benar. Jungkook lupa tentangnya. Jungkook mengamati wajahnya dengan seksama. "Apa? Kenapa?" Jungkook tidak tahu harus menggolongkannya kemana. Apakah ia termasuk temannya? Jungkook tidak merasa mereka sedekat itu untuk dikatakan berteman. Lebih baik ia pikirkan itu lain kali, bukunya lebih penting saat ini. "Lagi-lagi kau—" "Selamat pagi anak-anak." Yugyeom langsung melompat ke bangkunya saat mendengar suara guru biologi mereka. Jungkook bersyukur sekali gurunya cepat datang, jika tidak, Kim Yugyeom si bayi raksasa itu pasti akan menjatuhkannya dengan teknik gulat yang sedang dipelajarinya akhir-akhir ini. "Sebelumnya, bapak mohon maaf karena datang terlambat. Ada beberapa hal yang harus bapak urus, dan salah satunya adalah... kelas kita kedatangan murid baru." Jungkook membalik halaman bukunya. Ia tidak peduli jika kelasnya kedatang murid baru, toh, murid itu juga pasti akan sama saja seperti teman-temannya. "Silahkan masuk,Tuan Kim Taehyung." Jungkook menahan tawanya. Murid baru itu punya nama yang sama dengan Taehyung. Entah kenapa hal itu terdengar lucu baginya. Mengingat bagaimana ia menanyainya tentang sekolah pagi ini. Hal ini akan lebih lucu lagi bila Kim Taehyung si murid baru ternyata adalah Kim Taehyung aliyas V si _Love Shooter_ yang sekarang tinggal bersamanya. Membayangkan seorang Love Shooter yang biasa memakai pakaian Yunani, tiba-tiba memakai seragam yang sama dengannya rasanya lucu juga. Taehyung menepis pemikiran gilanya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Taehyung datang kemari. Lagipula, Taehyung juga tidak mungkin ingat jalan ke sekolahnya.

Suasana kelas kembali gaduh saat si murid baru menginjakan kakinya di kelas. Dari kegaduhan yang didominasi suara perempuan itu, Jungkook tahu kalau murid baru itu pastilah tampan. Mereka bersikap seperti itu setiap kali melihat pria tampan. Tapi, Jungkook tidak peduli setampan apapun murid baru itu. Ia terlalu asyik dengan dunianya. "H-halo! U-uh ini canggung sekali." _Suara itu..._ Jungkook spontan menutup bukunya. Suara itu terdengar familiar di telinganya. _Murid baru ini..._ Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya. "N-n-namaku—" "KIM TAEHYUNG!?" Jungkook berdiri di begitu cepat hingga menjatuhkan kursi tak berdosa yang telah didudukinya. Tanpa sadar ia meneriakan nama Kim Taehyung dengan begitu lantang. Teman-teman dan gurunya terlihat terkejut. Tapi Jungkook lebih terkejut lagi. Ia tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal itu. _Apa yang dilakukannya disini?_ Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam. Tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, Kim Taehyung tersenyum seperti seorang idiot.

* * *

 **-KIM TAEHYUNG-**

 _"_ _Jangan pernah berpikir untuk datang ke sekolahku!"_ perintah itu masih saja terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Jelas sekali Jungkook tidak akan suka jika Taehyung datang ke sekolahnya. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu kalau Taehyung pergi sekolahnya diam-diam? Taehyung tidak ingin membayangkannya. Jangan salahkan dirinya. Semua ini terjadi karena kebetulan saja. Jika ada yang harus dipersalahkan, Taehyung akan memilih untuk menyalahkan tukang _laundry_ yang mengantarkan seragam Jungkook kemarin. Kenapa ia yang salah? karena orang itu telah memberinya ide pada Taehyung untuk melakukan hal ini. Taehyung juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu tertarik dengan sekolah Jungkook. Hati kecilnya mengatakan, ia mungkin akan mendapatkan petunjuk untuk kembali menjadi _Love Shooter_ sejati di sana. Sekolah Jungkook adalah tempat dimana semua kesialan yang menimpanya berawal. Seharusnya ia trauma akan tempat itu. Tapi disinilah ia, dengan percaya diri berjalan di antara para murid SMA. Walaupun seragam yang dipakainya sedikit kebesaran, _yah_ , bagaimanapun juga itu adalah milik Jungkook. Syukurlah, jalan ke sekolah Jungkook tidak memakan waktu lama. Sekolah itu juga tak sulit ditemukan. Taehyung cukup bertanya pada orang-orang yang ada di sekitar, mereka pun akan memberitahunya. Ternyata tidak buruk berjalan di antara manusia. Selama ini ia hanya mengamati setiap kegiatan mereka dari kejauhan. Tapi sekarang, ia bisa saja jadi bagian dari kegiatan mereka.

"Waaaaaw!" taehyung terperangah saat ia melihat gedung sekolah Jungkook. Tempat itu besar dan luas. Terakhir kali ia kesini, gedung itu tidak terlihat sebesar ini. mungkin karena Taehyung tidak terlalu mempedulikannya saat itu. lagipula, ia biasa melihatnya dari atas, dan semuanya tampak kecil jika dilihat dari sana. Sekarang, saat ia berjalan di tanah, Taehyung merasa seperti semut kecil yang merayap di istana mainan. Taehyung terlalu terpukau sampai tak menyadari murid-murid di sekitarnya berlarian. _Oh, lihatlah betapa semangatnya mereka untuk belajar_ , pikir Taehyung. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat semua anak-anak manusia itu belajar? Taehyung menatap ke langit. Sesosok makhluk yang amat sangat dikenalinya, melayang-layang di udara. Anak panah dan busurnya sewarna daun, tapi lebih hijau dan mengkilap. Meski sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya, dari bawah sana Taehyung masih bisa melihat dengan jelas makhluk itu sedang tersenyum lebar. "Ahh.. kepribadiannya masih saja menyilaukan." Taehyung menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak tahu akan merasa begitu bahagia bertemu lagi dengan kaumnya. Mungkin saja ia bisa membantu Taehyung untuk kembali. "Hey, Nak! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana?" seorang manusia berbadan kekar menghancurkan moment yang mengharukan itu. Dengan tinggi badan hampir 2 meter dan kumis hitam legamnya, ia tampak begitu menyeramkan. Taehyung tidak tahu kalau ada manusia yang menyeramkan sepertinya. _Inikah yang disebut guru?_

* * *

"Jadi, kau murid baru?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Suasana menegangkan sama seperti saat ia bertemu dengan Jimin pun kembali terulang. Rasanya ia tidak melakukan suatu kejahatan, tapi kenapa ia terus saja diberikan pertanyaan. Untunglah, guru berbadan kekar itu sudah pergi sekarang. Jadi, Taehyung bisa bernafas dengan lega. Pria tua yang menginterogasinya memang tidak menyeramkan, tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukannya benar-benar menyudutkan. Terpaksa Taehyung harus berbohong tentang beberapa hal. Taehyung mengutuk dalam hatinya. Keadaan ini betul-betul menyebalkan. Jika saja guru yang menyeramkan itu tak menyeretnya ke ruangan yang serba putih ini, ia pasti bisa menemui kawannya. Taehyung khawatir jika ia tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi setelah ini. Kalau saja ia tidak menyamar sebagai murid SMA mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda. Sialnya, ia juga dimintai beberapa dokumen yang tidak ia diketahuinya. Di situasi seperti ini yang diingatnya hanyalah Jeon Jungkook. Hanya ia satu-satunya orang dapat mengeluarkannya dari kekacauan ini. "baiklah. kalau begitu, kita urus dokumennya nanti. Ikuti aku. Kita sudah terlambat masuk ke kelas."

* * *

Taehyung menggigiti kuku jarinya. Pria tua di depannya terus saja berjalan tanpa peduli seseorang sedang merasa sangat ketakutan di belakangnya. Ia sudah pergi terlalu jauh. Sekarang pria tua itu akan membawanya ke kelas. Taehyung tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Apakah ia harus menikmatinya saja? Ataukah ia kabur saja? Tapi tak ada cara untuk kembali. Baiklah. Mungkin hanya satu hari saja tak apa. Ia tidak perlu lagi kesini setelahnya. Jeon Jungkook pasti akan membunuhnya jika ia tahu Taehyung datang ke sekolahnya. Semoga saja ia tidak tahu. Semoga ia tidak berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. _Yah_ , semoga...

**lagi-lagi aku mengupdate satu chapter gaje -_-

Oh ya, soal ukenya.. setelah voting waktu itu, ternyata banyak yang lebih suka Kookie jadi ukenya jadi, aku mengabulkan permintaan kalian sesuai janjiku *yeaayy*

Satu lagi, aku baca semua komentar kalian. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri memberikan dukungan dan saran untuk penulis yang super gaje ini u,u

Aku cinta kalian 3


	7. Pengumuman

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"strong[PENGUMUMAN]/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Halo teman-teman pembaca fanfic 'Love Shooters', aku dymtae dengan menyesal mengumumkan bahwa chapter 7 'Love Shooters' akan diupdate lagi minggu depan. Maafkan aku teman-teman.. setelah UTS ini berakhir aku janji akan update dua chapter sekaligus. Maafin aku yang selalu baperin kalian dengan ending yang gantung dan cerita yang gaje. Semoga kalian tetap setia menungguku T_T/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Aku cinta kalian /spanspan style="font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"J/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Keep Calm and Love Vkook!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"p.s Sebagai ganti chapter 7 aku mengupload fanfic oneshot Vkook "CAKE" disini ( s/11219025/3/VKook-Fanfiction)/span/p 


	8. Chapter 7

**-KIM TAEHYUNG-**

Suara bisikan dan jeritan memenuhi ruangan saat Taehyung memasuki ruang kelas. Dari pikiran mereka, Taehyung bisa membaca kalau murid disana tertarik padanya. Mereka agaknya terkejut melihat ada manusia setampan dan sekeren dirinya. Bukannya narsis atau _kepedean,_ tapi reaksi mereka membuktikan. _Apa mereka tidak pernah melihat pria tampan sebelumnya?_ Meskipun begitu, Taehyung cukup senang. Yah, mungkin terjebak di sekolah manusia tak seburuk yang ia kira.

Guru yang membawanya ke kelas mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk memperkenalkan diri secara langsung. Sebenarnya Taehyung agak gugup jika harus memperkenalkan diri. Seumur hidupnya, ia hanya baru memperkenalkan diri tiga kali pada manusia, Jungkook, Jin, dan yang terbaru, Jimin. "H-halo! U-uh ini canggung sekali." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Taehyung tidak pernah disambut seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia merasa seperti medan magnet yang menarik semua orang untuk hanya memusatkan perhatian dan pikiran mereka padanya. Taehyung sampai kewalahan membaca pikiran setiap orang. Sekuat tenaga Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak membaca semua pemikiran gila tentangnya. Namun, diantara semua pemikiran gila itu, terselip sebuah pikiran yang tak asing baginya. Taehyung berusaha untuk membaca pikirannya, tapi pikiran-pikiran lain terus saja menghalangi, jadi ia putuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja. Taehyung tak berani melakukan kontak mata dengan semua anak-anak manusia itu. Meski hanya dengan tatapan saja, dirinya merasa seperti sedang ditelanjangi secara masal. Lidah Taehyung terasa kelu. Lagi-lagi ia dihadapkan pada situasi yang membuat kepercayaan dirinya hilang. "N-n-namaku—" "KIM TAEHYUNG!?" Suara gedebuk kursi diikuti teriakan seorang murid laki-laki mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Taehyung hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya. Tapi tentu saja melompat karena terkejut akan menghancurkan imej keren yang baru saja dibangunnya. Jujur, Taehyung agak kecewa karena perhatian semua orang telah teralihkan oleh murid lain yang meneriakkan namanya. _Sepertinya tak hanya murid perempuan, murid laki-lakipun tak sabar ingin tahu tentangku._ Suara anak manusia itu begitu familiar di telinga Taehyung. Bisa dibilang suaranya mirip sekali dengan Jeon Jungkook, terutama dialeknya. Tidak mungkin kan? Ini hanya kebetulan saja kan? Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk menatap sumber suara. Di bangku paling pojok, seorang murid laki-laki berdiri sembari menatapnya dengan tajam. Auranya gelap dan mengerikan. Ia terlihat seperti siap menerkam Taehyung kapan saja. Mata bulatnya tak berkedip sedikitpun saat menatapnya. _'Apa yang dilakukannya disini?_ ' Taehyung menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit. Sudut bibirnya terasa kaku saat ia memaksakan tersenyum. Walau jadinya malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh, ia berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan senyuman itu. "H-Hai, s-sepupu!"

* * *

Sejak kejadian di kelas sebelumnya, Jungkook pernah bicara lagi. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah duduk dan membaca. Berapa kalipun Taehyung menjelaskan, Jungkook tak pernah menggubrisnya. Taehyung tahu, dalam hatinya Jungkook ingin sekali mencekik Taehyung saat ini juga. Sayangnya, dan untungnya, mereka sedang berada di tempat umum sekarang. Tentu saja Jungkook tidak bisa mencekiknya di sekolah, apalagi saat ini semua orang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Sungguh Taehyung sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. "J-Jungkook kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyung menyikut lengan kekar Jungkook, tapi ia masih saja mengabaikannya. ' _Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja jika kau masuk ke kelasku dan menjadi pusat perhatian semua murid disini_?!' Taehyung menyumpahi Jungkook dalam hatinya. Menjadi pusat perhatian bukan sepenuhnya salah Taehyung. Apakah menjadi pria yang tampan dan keren adalah sebuah kesalahan? Taehyung melihat ke sekitar. Murid-murid perempuan dari berbagai kelas terus saja berdatangan seperti lalat yang mengerubungi makanan. Namun, berbeda dengan lalat yang begitu agresif menghampiri makanan, mereka hanya berani memandangi dan memotretnya lewat jendela dan pintu masuk. Entah karena segan atau ada alasan lain, Taehyung tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, Taehyung lebih suka kalau mereka langsung menghampirinya saja. Toh, ia bukan hewan buas yang hanya bisa dilihat dan dipotret dari jarak tertentu. Taehyung melayangkan seulas senyuman pada mereka. Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksinya, yang jelas, para murid perempuan itu meleleh dibuatnya.

* * *

 **-JEON JUNGKOOK-**

Jungkook sadar betul kalau dirinya bukanlah orang yang beruntung. Ia juga tidak pernah merasa kalau dirinya adalah orang yang sial. Tetapi sejak kehadiran pria aneh itu, perlahan kesialan demi kesialan terus didapatkannya. Hari ini adalah yang terburuk. Pria aneh itu, Kim Taehyung, masuk ke kelasnya dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai murid baru. Seolah tak bisa lebih buruk lagi, ia bahkan mempermalukan Jungkook dengan mengakuinya sebagai sepupu. Duduk sebangku dengannya juga tak membuat keadaan lebih baik. Mereka bahkan bukan selebriti, tapi semua orang terus saja memperhatikan dan bahkan mengambil foto mereka berdua tanpa izin. Terimakasih kepada Si Tuan Tampan, berkatnya Jungkook tidak dapat keluar untuk makan siang. Yah, ia akui Taehyung memang sangat tampan, tapi tak seharusnya mereka bertingkah memalukan seperti ini kan? Jungkook menutup buku dan menyimpannya di bawah meja. Perutnya tidak bisa diajak kerjasama lagi. Lagipula ini adalah jam makan siang, ia tidak mungkin harus mati kelaparan hanya karena para perempuan yang haus akan wajah tampan. Jungkook melirik orang di sampingnya. Si Tuan Tampan sedang menikmati popularitas rupanya. Ia melambai-lambai sambil tersenyum saat anak-anak perempuan menyapanya. Ia terlalu genit untuk ukuran _Love Shooter_. Jungkook berdecak kesal. Apakah ia harus meninggalkannya saja? Mengajaknya ke kantin takkan ada gunanya _. Toh_ , ia tidak akan makan. Tapi membiarkannya sendiri sama saja dengan melepas balita di pusat perbelanjaan. Jungkook tidak tahu kemungkinan apa saja yang aman terjadi. Membayangkannya saja Jungkook tak sanggup. Jungkook menyimpan bukunya dan beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Ikuti aku!"

* * *

Jungkook pikir akan lebih baik kalau ia bisa keluar dari ruang kelasnya yang penuh sesak dengan murid perempuan. Ia pikir semua orang hanya akan fokus pada makanannya saat di kantin. Sayang teorinya tak memiliki persentase kebenaran sedikitpun. Bahkan saat makan ia tak dapat merasakan kedamaian. Kemanapun Taehyung pergi, semua orang memandangi. Ia benar-benar tidak biasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Murid-murid di kantin bahkan lebih agresif dari yang di kelas tadi. Dengan percaya diri mereka menghampiri Taehyung dan memberinya bermacam makanan mahal. Ada juga yang terang-terangan mengajaknya berkencan dan memberikan nomor ponselnya. Bukankah itu gila? Seorang Kim Taehyung benar-benar membuat ribut satu sekolahan. Mengingat semua kejadian itu membuatnya kesal saja. Dengan penuh amarah, Jungkook menjejalkan sebuah kimbab ke mulutnya. "Wah! Sepupumu ini sudah seperti SELEBRITI!" Yugyeom menyikut lengan Jungkook beberapa kali. Temannya itu sengaja memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir karena ia tahu Jungkook tidak menyukainya. Sekali saja Jungkook ingin meninju ekspresi bodoh di wajahnya itu. "Kenapa? Itu fakta!" Yugyeom menjejalkan sepotong roti yang tersisa di tangannya. "Hey! Apwa kau akan memwakan inwi?" Ia menunjuk burger keju di nampan Taehyung yang tak tersentuh. Taehyung hanya menggendikan bahu, tampak tidak tertarik dengan burger keju itu. "Kau boleh memakannya." Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yugyeom untuk melahap habis burger keju itu tepat setelah Taehyung mengijinkannya. _Dasar tukang makan!_ Jungkook berdecak kesal. Belum sampai satu hari Taehyung sekolah disini ia sudah mendapatkan banyak hadiah dari murid-murid perempuan itu, burger itu salahsatunya. Popularitasnya itu benar-benar membuat Jungkook tidak nyaman. Bukan berarti ia cemburu. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja sikap teman-temannya terhadap Taehyung terlalu berlebihan. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kim Taehyung, tapi mereka memberikan ini dan itu padanya seolah mereka adalah teman baik sejak lama. _'Kau senang, hah? Apa ini tujuanmu datang ke sekolahku?'_ Jungkook menyilangkan tangannya di dada, menatap tajam Taehyung yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Taehyung tampak tidak nyaman dengan perkataan Jungkook. Mungkinkah ia terlalu berlebihan? Tidak mungkin. "Maafkan aku." Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya. Kata itu sudah terlalu sering didengarnya dari mulut Taehyung. "Apa menjadi tampan itu sebuah kesalahan? Lagipula aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku datang kemari karena bosan... dan penasaran." _Alasan yang bagus!_ "Dia benar. Tampan bukanlah kesalahan, tapi prestasi." Yugyeom menimpali. Keduanya saling bersalaman dan kemudian cekikikan. Mengesalkan. Baik Yugyeom maupun Taehyung, keduanya sama-sama merepotkan. _Apa dosa yang telah kulakukan hingga aku harus dihadapkan pada dua orang yang menyebalkan seperti mereka?_ Jungkook memijat keningnya. "Oh! Satu hal lagi. Aku rasa aku bisa menghubungi temanku dari sini. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, tolong tunjukkan aku jalan menuju atap."

* * *

Meski telah menjadi warga sekolah sejak dua tahun lalu, ini pertama kalinya Jungkook menginjakkan kakinya di atap. sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus baginya untuk tidak datang ke tempat itu. Jungkook pulang tepat setelah bel sekolah berbunyi, dan setiap ada waktu luang, ia selalu menyibukkan diri di perpustakaan dan kantin. Jadi, tak heran jika Jungkook baru tahu keindahan yang dapat dipandangnya dari tempat itu. berada di tempat yang tinggi ternyata menyenangkan juga. Tak heran jika Taehyung sangat menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai _Love Shooter_. Dari atas, orang-orang terlihat seperti miniatur hidup. Kecil dan bergerak kesana-kemari. Jungkook penasaran bagaimana pemandangan di sana terlihat saat malam hari. apakah akan terasa menyeramkan? Atau justru terlihat indah karena lampu-lampu di seluruh kota dinyalakan? Seandainya mereka bisa tinggal lebih lama. "Jadi, apa rencanamu?" jungkook melirik taehyung yang terus menatap langit sejak lima menit yang lalu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Jungkook tidak tahu. Rasanya tak adil mengingat Taehyung dapat membaca pikirannya, sementara dirinya tidak. Jungkook juga ingin tahu hal-hal yang ada di pikiran Taehyung. Ia ingin tahu rahasia Taehyung. Jungkook penasaran jika Taehyung pernah memikirkan Jungkook seperti Jungkook memikirkannya. "Halo?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, Taehyung malah melengos pergi lalu duduk bersila di tengah-tengah atap sekolah. _Orang aneh!_ Pikir Jungkook. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Semedi?" Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang bersiap-siap dengan posisinya. Matanya mendelik tajam, lagi-lagi ia tersinggung dengan perkataan Jungkook. "Hey, nak! Ini posisi untuk telepati. Untuk sementara, carilah tempat sembunyi! Keberadaanmu bisa menghalangi koneksi kami." Ujar Taehyung ketus. Jungkook memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. Biasanya cara itu selalu bekerja pada Taehyung. "Hush! Hush!" Tapi sepertinya cara itu tidak bekerja kali ini. Jungkook menuruti perintahnya dan mulai mencari tempat persembunyian. Tidak ada banyak tempat untuk bersembunyi di sana. Yang ada hanyalah setumpuk kardus kosong bekas berdebu. Tak ada pilihan lain. Jika ia tidak bersembunyi, mungkin Taehyung akan mengusirnya lagi seperti seekor kucing.

* * *

Dari balik tumpukan kardus, Jungkook bisa melihat Taehyung memulai ritualnya. Tekanan udara tiba-tiba terasa lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Area sekitar Taehyung mulai dikelilingi cahaya keemasan. Cahayanya begitu menyilaukan sehingga Jungkook tak punya pilihan lain selain menutup matanya. Jungkook tidak mau ambil resiko. Melihat cahaya itu dengan mata telanjang, bisa saja membuatnya buta atau mengalami gangguan mata lainnya. _Apa Taehyung akan baik-baik saja?_ Jungkook tidak pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Jadi, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Jungkook ingin bertanya jika Taehyung baik-baik saja, tapi tampaknya ia sangat fokus pada ritualnya. Tak sampai 10 menit, tekanan udara kembali normal. Sahaya keemasan juga perlahan memudar. Hal pertama yang Jungkook lihat saat ia membuka adalah sesosok makhluk hijau bersayap yang sedang memukuli Taehyung sambil melayang-layang di udara. Gayanya persis seperti Taehyung saat pertama kali ia menemukannya terjatuh. Tapi pria ini jauh lebih aneh. Mulai dari linen, panah, hingga sayapnya, semuanya berwarna hijau. _Apa dia Love Shooter juga?_

* * *

***Maafkan aku teman-teman karena tidak menepati janji T_T harusnya aku update chapter ini dari minggu kemarin. Ada urusan yang harus aku urus. Maafkan aku.. semester ini sibuk sekaliiii, aku pengen cepet lulus T_T *curcol* oh ya, chapter satunya lgi aku update paling lambat besok sore yaaa

Semoga kalian masih mau menunggu... :)


	9. Chapter 8

**-KIM TAEHYUNG-**

Setiap Love Shooters dibekali kekuatan dan kemampuan yang membuat mereka spesial. Satu diantara kemampuan itu adalah telepati. Taehyung memiliki kemampuan itu juga, tapi ia tak pernah menggunakannya sekalipun. Love Shooters bukanlah makhluk sosial yang bergantung satu sama lain. Karena setiap orang memiliki kemampuan dan kekuatannya sendiri, Love Shooters jarang sekali meminta bantuan dari orang lain. Lupakan soal bantuan, mereka bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar bisa berteman dengan satu sama lain. Bagi mereka, tugas untuk membuat manusia menyadari rasa cintanya adalah prioritas utama.

Taehyung beruntung, di sela-sela kesibukannya sebagai Love Shooter, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menjalin hubungan pertemanan. Temannya memang tak banyak. Hanya satu orang saja. Tapi dari satu orang itu, Taehyung mempelajari banyak hal, dan Taehyung yakin teman satu-satunya itu adalah orang yang dapat diandalkan. Love Shooters mungkin bukan makhluk sosial, tapi ia percaya bahwa temannya adalah pengecualian. Di saat ia mendapatkan kesulitan, hanya temannya lah yang dapat dimintai bantuan. Itulah sebabnya Taehyung ingin menggunakan telepati padanya sekarang. Setelah kehilangan hampir seluruh kemampuannya, Taehyung tak yakin jika telepatinya akan berhasil. Apalagi ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Taehyung. Tapi, kita tidak pernah tahu jika tidak mencobanya, bukan?

Taehyung duduk bersila di tengah-tengah tempat terbuka itu. Jemarinya yang saling bertautan satu sama lain disimpan di depan dada. Matanya yang tajam menutup perlahan. Sejauh ini, ia telah melakukannya dengan baik. Tapi, bagian tersulitnya akan segera datang. Kunci dari telepati adalah pemusatan perhatian. Bagi Taehyung, hal itu bukanlah hal yang mudah dilakukan, karena memusatkan perhatian tidak pernah jadi keahlian Taehyung.

Peluh mulai bercucuran saat perhatiannya mulai dipusatkan. Telepati memang memakan banyak tenaga. Di saat seperti itu, Taehyung malah punya ide gila. Barangkali suatu hari ia ingin membakar kalori, ia akan melakukan telepati. Namun, ia segera menepis pemikiran gila itu. Telepati ini mungkin saja kesempatan terakhirnya untuk kembali. Jika ia tidak melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, mungkin Taehyung harus mulai memikirkan pekerjaan yang tepat untuknya di dunia manusia.

"Hey, nak! Sampai kapan kau akan menutup mata?" suasana di sekitar Taehyung terasa lebih suci dari sebelumnya. Aura yang datang dari pemilik suara sama seperti auranya saat menjadi Love Shooter. Tak salah lagi. Pemilik suara ini pasti berasal dari kaumnya. Taehyung membuka matanya dengan cepat. Walau sudah lama tak bertemu, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan begitu merindukan pemilik suara itu.

Sesosok mahkluk serba hijau melayang-layang di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya menyilang di dada. Ia tidak berubah sedikitpun. Hijau masih saja jadi favoritnya. J-Hope, begitulah ia dipanggil. Sama seperti nama asli Taehyung, nama temannya juga sama anehnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima julukan apapun yang diberikan tuannya.

Taaehyung berdiri dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di seragam sekolahnya. Bukan. Maksudnya seragam sekolah Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook sangat mencintai barang-barang miliknya. Debu sedikit saja bisa membuatnya kehilangan kendali dan mencekik Taehyung.

"HEY! Apa itu? Mana sayapmu? Ada apa dengan bajumu? Apa yang terjadi?" J-Hope berputar-putar mengelilingi Taehyung. Tampaknya ia baru menyadari perbedaan pada dirinya. Matanya menjelajahi setiap inchi tubuh Taehyung dengan teliti. "Hyung, sayapku menghilang.. begitu juga kekuatanku." Sayap J-Hope mengepak lemah. Raut terkejut di wajah J-Hope membuatnya terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua. "Apa yang terjadi?" kepala Taehyung tertunduk lesu. Mengingat kembali kejadian yang menyakitkan itu membuat kepalanya terasa diketuk palu. Tinjunya mengepal dengan erat menunjukkan betapa emosi dirinya pada kejadian itu. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan emosinya yang bisa meledak kapan saja layaknya bom waktu. Dadanya terasa menggolak seperti air mendidih. Sembari menggertakan giginya, Taehyung menceritakan seluruh kejadiannya pada J-Hope.

"Ini... rumit." Bahu J-Hope merosot hingga ke lantai. Entah hanya perasaan Taehyung saja atau memang warna hijau semua item yang ada pada J-Hope sedikit memudar. Ia terlihat sangat pucat, tak seperti biasanya. Lensa matanya yang juga berwarna hijau terlihat mengkilap karena air mata. "Aku tahu." Taehyung menjatuhkan pantat-tidak-seksinya ke lantai, yang langsung ia sesali karena tulang ekornya terpaksa berkenalan dengan lantai atap yang berdebu itu. Taehyung melirik J-Hope untuk meminta pertolongan, tapi tampaknya J-Hope teralihkan oleh seseorang.

Tak jauh dari tempat Taehyung dan J-Hope, Jungkook berdiri di belakang tumpukan kardus yang tak jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Rambutnya berantakan, seragamnya tak karuan. Tanpa bertanya pun Taehyung tahu ialah yang menyebabkannya seperti itu. "Jadi kau tinggal bersama anak itu?" J-Hope mengernyitkan dahinya yang mengkilap karena cahaya matahari. Sementara itu, Jungkook tampak salah tingkah saat J-hope menatapnya, seolah tertangkap basah menguping pembicaraan yang tak seharusnya ia dengar. "V.. anak itu.. dia bisa melihatku."

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook menepuk pundak Taehyung yang tak terlalu lebar, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Sejak J-Hope pergi, Taehyung terus menerawang langit selama beberapa menit. Begitu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa Jungkook sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Taehyung mengamat-amati wajah Jungkook dengan seksama. Semilir angin sore menyibakkan surai rambut Jungkook yang kecokelatan. Katakanlah Taehyung berlebihan, tapi wajah Jungkook tampak bersinar saat terpapar sinar matahari. Mungkin inilah pertama kalinya Taehyung melihat seseorang terlihat begitu indah bahkan ketika ia sedang mengkhawatirkan orang lain. _Apa yang begitu spesial dari dirinya?_

 _"V.. anak itu.. dia bisa melihatku." Taehyung terlonjak. Kedua matanya membuka lebar hingga bola matanya mau terlepas. "Hyung!?" "Aku sungguh-sungguh V. Tidakkah kau lihat betapa dia terkejut karena aku memergokinya bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kardus itu?" J-Hope mengangkat satu alisnya, meminta jawaban. "Kau tahu betul manusia tidak dapat melihat kita. Bukankah ini aneh dia dapat melihatku?"_

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja." Taehyung menunjukan senyum kotaknya yang khas, berusaha menyembunyikan segala kekhawatiran yang terus menggerogoti bagian kecil dari hatinya. Sayangnya hal itu tetap tidak membuat Jungkook lebih baik. "Kau mencemaskanku?" Taehyung menyiku lengan Jungkook dengan manja, membuat wajah Jungkook memerah seketika. Wajahnya sering sekali memerah akhir-akhir ini, mungkin karena cuaca di Seoul yang panas. "B-Bicara apa k-kau! T-tidak s-sama sekali. A-aku hanya bertanya karen—" Taehyung menangkup wajah Jungkook yang terasa sepanas mesin penghangat ruangan. Gerakannya terlalu tiba-tiba hingga Jungkook tidak dapat berkata-kata. 

_"_ _Beberapa manusia mungkin diberi anugerah untuk dapat melihat hal-hal gaib, tapi Love Shooters tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Tidak ada satupun manusia yang dapat melihat kita V." Taehyung mengepalkan tinjunya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak itu?" J-Hope terdiam sesaat. Dari ekspresinya, Taehyung tahu bahwa ia mengetahui sesuatu. "Selain penampilan fisik dan kekuatan, apa kau bisa menyebutkan perubahan lain yang terjadi padamu?"_

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti _tsundere_ , wajahmu itu tidak bisa membohongi perasaanmu. Lagipula, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu." Entah sejak kapan wajah mereka menjadi begitu dekat hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Selain saat Jungkook menggendongnya, mereka tidak pernah berada sedekat ini sebelumnya. Dari jarak itu, ia bisa melihat setiap inchi wajah Jungkook dengan jelas. 

_"_ _A-aku tidak yakin." bahu Taehyung merosot. Pertanyaan itu begitu sederhana dan mengganggu pikirannya. Mengenali diri juga bukan keahliannya. Sekalipun ia menggali jawabannya, Taehyung tetap tak menemukannya. "Sekarang kau memiliki sifat-sifat manusiawi, V. Apa kau tidak sadar sudah berapa kali kau mengepalkan tinju sejak bicara denganku? Kau marah. Sangat marah. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kekesalanmu itu." J-Hope menunjuk ke atas kepala Taehyung. "Kau.. kau juga memiliki layar status, sama seperti manusia-manusia yang biasa menjadi targetmu."_

Taehyung telah tinggal cukup lama untuk mengenali sifat Jeon Jungkook. Hal itu tidaklah sulit karena ia juga dibantu oleh kemampuannya dalam membaca pikiran. Namun, segala hal yang diketahuinya tentang anak bernama Jeon Jungkook itu seolah tak cukup ketika ia menatap matanya. Mata cokelatnya begitu indah sehingga membuat siapapun yang melihat tenggelam di dalamnya. Matanya seperti sumur emas tak berdasar, gelap dan dalam, tapi membuat semua orang penasaran. Tenggelamkan diri lebih dalam, maka kau akan temukan emas yang telah disembunyikan. Mungkin kira-kira seperti itu istilahnya. Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah Jungkook. Sekilas, Taehyung pikir ia melihat raut kecewa di wajah Jungkook. "Sudah sore, ayo pulang!" 

* * *

"Sofaaaaaa~~!" Taehyung melemparkan dirinya ke atas sofa merah di ruang tengah. Sofa itu sudah seperti tempat favoritnya di rumah Jungkook. Karena selain ruang tengah, dapur, dan kamar mandi, Taehyung belum pernah menjelajahi sudut lain ruangan di rumah besar itu. "Aku mau mandi dulu. Jangan mengacau dan ganti pakaianmu!" Jungkook melengos pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang berpelukan mesra dengan sofa rumahnya. Anak itu tidak banyak bicara sejak kejadian tadi. Ia hanya akan bicara jika Taehyung bertanya. Taehyung jadi berpikiran gila kalau Jungkook mungkin memang kecewa karena ia melepaskan tangannya.

"Hey, Kookie!" Jungkook sontak berbalik saat Taehyung menyebut nama itu. Itu adalah nama panggilan yang Taehyung berikan untuknya. Mereka telah menjadi lebih dekat sekarang, tidak ada salahnya jika Taehyung memanggilnya dengan nama manis macam itu. Ia memang belum mendapat persetujuan dari Jungkook, tapi Taehyung cukup yakin Jungkook akan menyukainya. "A-apa? Kau memanggilku apa tadi?" Jungkook mengipasi wajahnya yang lagi-lagi merona. Walau sedikit terkejut dan salah tingkah, Jungkook tampaknya menyukai nama panggilan itu. "Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Cepat mandi sana! Pipimu memerah lagi." Jungkook berlari ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Tampaknya Taehyung berhasil membuatnya malu lagi. Menggoda Jeon Jungkook memang selalu menyenangkan. Wajahnya mudah sekali memerah dan tingkahnya juga menggemaskan. Seandainya suatu hari Taehyung kembali menjadi Love Shooter, hal ini pasti akan sangat dirindukannya.

Sofa rumah Jungkook sangat empuk dan nyaman. Kenyamanannya memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan awan, tapi sofa jauh lebih baik daripada kursi di sekolah yang dingin dan keras. Sekolah? Ah, ya. Taehyung pergi bersekolah hari ini. Ia telah melakukan banyak hal gila. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh J-Hope, ia telah menjadi seperti manusia. Cupid pasti tidak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja saat ia kembali. Taehyung memejamkan matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Hukuman apapun yang akan diterimanya nanti, Taehyung akan memikirkannya lain kali.

Dunia sekitar Taehyung tiba-tiba diliputi kegelapan. Perasaan yang sama seperti saat ia terkena panah miliknya datang kembali. _Apa aku kehilangan kesadaran lagi?_ Pikir Taehyung. Anehnya tubuh Taehyung sama sekali tak melawan. Ia justru semakin tenggelam dan tenggelam lagi dalam kegelapan yang terasa menenangkan. Saat Taehyung membuka matanya ia berada di tempat tinggi yang sama sekali bukan rumah Jungkook. Dari atas sana ia dapat melihat puluhan bahkan ratusan gedung terhampar di daratan kota Seoul. "Waahh! Apa ini? Apa aku melakukan telportasi?"

"Rap Monster? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Taehyung terlonjak dari tempatnya. Seseorang di belakang Taehyung sepertinya memergokinya. Ia tidak tahu jika disana ada orang lain selain dirinya. Lagipula sejak kapan ia ada disana dan kenapa orang itu memanggilnya Rap Monster? Uh, Taehyung benci disamakan dengan makhluk jahat itu. "H-hey, sepertinya kau—" "Melakukan tugasku, tentu saja. Apa ini caramu menyambut sahabat lama? Dan ini!" mulut Taehyung ternganga begitu lebarnya. Sesosok makhluk yang paling dibencinya dan dirinya sendiri, maksudnya dirinya yang lain ada di hadapannya saat ini. Taehyung mengucek matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya bukanlah kenyataan. Rasa lelahnya yang berlebihan mungkin saja memberikan efek halusinasi padanya. "Aku pasti sudah gila." Taehyung menampari dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia sebegitu bencinya pada Rap Monster hingga kejadian saat ia menyerangnya tergambar begitu jelas di hadapannya.

"Aku setuju! Kau memang gila." Sesosok makhluk lain tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya. Cahaya berwarna hijau berpendar dari tubuh makhluk itu. "J-Hope hyung? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Apa aku melakukan perjalanan waktu?" Taehyung menunjuk dirinya yang sedang terlibat pertengkaran dengan _Love Breaker._ "Bisa dikatakan begitu. Bedanya, yang melakukan perjalan waktu disini bukan dirimu seutuhnya, tapi jiwamu saja. Lihatlah tubuhmu!" J-Hope menunjuk badan Taehyung yang tampak seperti hologram, terlihat nyata, tapi tembus pandang. Berbeda dengan J-Hope, tubuhnya mengeluarkan pendar keemasan. "Aku seperti hantu." J-Hope tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kebanyakan orang akan panik jika dihadapkan pada situasi seperti itu, tapi tidak dengan Taehyung. Ia juga terkejut dirinya masih bisa mengeluarkan candaan seperti di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Ikuti aku!" J-Hope menggamit lengan Taehyung dan membawanya terbang ke depan gerbang sekolah. Taehyung tahu kedatangan mereka kesana adalah untuk mencari petunjuk, tapi ia tidak mengerti mengapa mereka malah menjauh dari pertarungan. Taehyung tidak tahu jika temannya sebodoh ini. "Perhatikan anak itu!" J-Hope menunjuk seorang siswa yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Meski wajahnya tidak begitu jelas, tapi dari gaya dan cara berjalannya, Taehyung bisa langsung mengenali bahwa anak itu adalah Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook tampaknya sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang. Taehyung berani taruhan kalau orang itu tak lain adalah Park Jimin. Dari belakang Taehyung, sebuah anak panah meluncur dengan cepatnya menuju ke arah Jungkook. Taehyung mencoba berteriak sekencang mungkin untuk memperingatkan Jungkook, tapi sepertinya ia tak terdengar. Sesaat Taehyung melupakan bahwa dirinya hanya sebuah jiwa yang melakukan perjalanan waktu untuk mencari kebenaran. Mencampuri urusan yang terjadi di masa lalu tidak seharusnya dilakukan. Di depan sana, Jungkook tampak kesakitan. Badannya menggeliang-geliut seperti cacing kepanasan. "Tadi itu anak panah yang akan kau gunakan untuk membidik Mark." J-Hope menunjuk atap gedung tempat dulu Taehyung akan melakukan misinya.

Misi itu hampir saja berhasil jika saja Rap Monster tidak mengganggunya dan membuat anak panahnya meleset. Akhirnya yang Taehyung takutkan terjadi. Rupanya anak panah itu mengenai seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah Jeon Jungkook. Keadaan jadi makin rumit sekarang. Taehyung tidak tahu lagi jika ia bisa kembali. Sekalipun ia kembali, mungkin ia akan mendapat hukuman pemotongan sayap karena sudah bersikap ceroboh. Taehyung memukul-mukul kepalanya. Jika bukan karenanya, Jungkook mungkin tidak akan terlibat dalam keadaan ini.

"Sekarang kau mengerti keadaannya kan? Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada ketua. Ketua juga sudah berkonsultasi dengan Tuan Cupid. Tuan bilang kau bisa kembali, tapi sebelum itu kau harus melakukan suatu misi." 

* * *

**-JEON JUNGKOOK-**

Hari ini bahkan bukan hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi Jungkook merasa dirinya terlalu sering dipermainkan, terutama oleh Kim Taehyung. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah resiko yang harus ditanggungnya karena telah membiarkan Taehyung masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Mempermalukannya adalah satu hal, tapi menggodanya tidak bisa termaafkan. Mengingat bagaimana Taehyung menangkup wajahnya hari ini membuat wajah Jungkook semakin memerah. Melihat wajahnya begitu dekat membuat detak jantungnya tak karuan. Jungkook pikir ia mungkin harus memeriksakan jantungnya ke dokter kalau-kalau ada kelainan. Jungkook membasuhkan air ke wajahnya yang memanas berkali-kali. Bahkan setelah mandi sekalipun, panas di wajahnya tak juga menurun. _Apa mungkin aku demam?_

Setelah berpakaian, Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung di ruang tengah. Niatnya _sih_ ingin menyuruhnya untuk mandi, karena setelah diingat-ingat, Taehyung tidak pernah terlihat mandi sejak ia datang ke rumahnya. Taehyung memang tidak berbau seperti orang yang tak mandi sebulan. Anehnya, ia bahkan lebih wangi dari orang yang mandi sekalipun. Itulah sebabnya Jungkook tidak pernah memaksanya untuk mandi. Taehyung jauh lebih bersih, wangi, dan rapi dari orang yang mandi 3x sehari. Mungkin itu adalah salahsatu keistimewaannya sebagai Love Shooter. Yah, tentu Jungkook tidak keberatan Taehyung tidak mandi, selama ia tetap wangi. Tapi, Taehyung telah mengalami hari berat, Jungkook pikir setidaknya berendam dalam air hangat akan membantunya untuk relaksasi. Jungkook memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia tak pernah sebaik ini pada orang lain, harusnya Taehyung bersyukur akan hal itu.

Tadinya Jungkook berencana untuk memarahi Taehyung sepulang dari sekolah. Tapi sepertinya ia begitu kelelahan. Hari ini adalah hari yang baru baginya. Harus menghadapi ratusan orang yang tergila-gila padanya mungkin lebih sulit daripada memanah anak manusia. Selain itu, Taehyung juga harus melakukan telepati yang membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Bisa dilihat dari kantung matanya yang terlihat lebih besar dan hitam sejak ia melakukannya. "Taehyung sebaiknya k—" Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Taehyung terlelap di sofa rumahnya. Posisi tidurnya yang telentang memperlihatkan badannya ramping dan cukup tinggi.

Rasanya menakjubkan melihat Taehyung tertidur seperti itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat Taehyung tertidur. Sebenarnya bukan yang pertama. Bahkan dalam tidur pertamanya pun, Taehyung tak bisa tinggal diam. Tubuh bagian atasnya memang diam, tapi kakinya terus menendang-nendang. Entah apa yang dimimpikannya, Jungkook penasaran. _Apakah ia mengalami mimpi buruk?_ Dengan mulut yang terbuka, Taehyung menggumam dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya tampak resah dan gelisah. Jungkook menyibakkan surai kecoklatanTaehyung yang tampak basah dan lengket oleh keringat. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu gelisah sampai terbawa dalam tidur?"

Bahkan dengan wajah resah dan basah oleh keringat, Taehyung masih terlihat tampan. Jungkook heran kenapa makhluk setampan dirinya harus menjadi Love Shooter. Dengan ragu Jungkook membelai rambut Taehyung yang terasa lembut di tangan. Sebenarnya Jungkook takut Taehyung tiba-tiba terbangun dan mengira ia akan melakukan hal yang cabul. Ia mungkin terlihat seperti itu, tapi ia tidak memiliki niatan sedikitpun. Selama ini Taehyung selalu menggodanya dan menyentuh wajahnya seenaknya. Anggaplah membelai rambutnya adalah balasan akan hal itu.

"Jungkook?" Belaian Jungkook terhenti saat Taehyung membuka sebelah matanya. Sialnya, Taehyung malah terlihat lebih tampan seperti itu. Lagi-lagi wajah Jungkook memerah. Jantungnya berdetak begitu keras dan cepat. Ia jadi khawatir Taehyung mungkin bisa mendengarnya. Jungkook ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apa saja, agar ia tidak merasa terpojok seperti ini. Ia merasa seperti tertangkap basah ketika melakukan kejahatan. _Ayolah bibir, katakan sesuatu! "_ A-A-A-Aku.. aku tidak—" sebelum Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taehyung telah kembali ke alam mimpinya. 

* * *

**Mulai sekarang aku gak akan janji soal waktu update lagi.. aku udah keseringan melanggar janji yang aku buat sendiri... aku juga udah keseringan minta maaf dan bikin alasan.. jadi, mulai sekarang aku gak akan membual lagi T_T


End file.
